


Surrender

by SilentTears22



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bodyguard, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hiding, Mpreg, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentTears22/pseuds/SilentTears22
Summary: Jonghyun waited years for her to come back after she disappeared.The death of Mina's grandfather sends her back to the place which she never wanted to return."When greater forces are at work, sometimes you have to surrender..."





	1. Leaving Again - Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is being cross posted from WattPad. It is mine, so don't panic if it seems familiar.  
> If you are still sensitive about the loss of our Jonghyun please don't read this.

**Leaving Again - Present**

 

"Stop squirming Jitterbug you have to get dressed."

"Mama I not a bug, I'm a big girl."

"Oh really?" Her mama laughed, "The way you move I thought you were a jitter bug."

"Bugs are yucky," the little one said scrunching up her face.

"That they are, especially spiders," her mama shivered and laughed.

"Can I be a puppy instead?" The little one asked widening her eyes.

"Why a puppy? How about a cute little chickadee instead?"

"I like puppies. Auntie Syn says ‘aw puppies eyes’ when she sees me," the little girl smiles holding her cheeks.

"Fine puppy it is," her mama said internally cringing. She hates that connotation.

"Mama so can I have a puppy now?" The little one smiled with hope in her eyes.

"No JitterPuppy," her mama sang, "You're pushing your luck. Now please socks and shoes."

"I'm telling Auntie Syn you said no puppy, JitterPuppy cry."

"I guess we aren't going to visit Auntie Syn."

"No, No, No Auntie Syn is the best she loves me mostest," the little girl pouted.

The mother daughter duo continued to banter while fixing their shoes and pulling on their jackets. The little one grabbed her Pound Puppy backpack and slung it over her shoulders. While her mother struggled with the last two bags in the house and her handbag.

"Bye house I will miss you," the little one says blowing a kiss to the house.

"I'm sure it will miss you too Jitter Puppy."

Making their way down the path Mina looked back at the house and frowned. Too many thoughts crossed her mind. What am I doing? Why are we leaving? I shouldn't go back. It's not safe for my baby. I don't know how to deal with him.

"Madam your bag."

Her bodyguard Donovan. He was attempting to be professional but they had been together so long it was nearly impossible. He had been responsible for Mina since she was 14. He took her to and from school, helped her with homework and scared off boys. There was only one time in her life where he wasn't there for her and he still feels guilty towards her for that.

"Oh right," she shook her head in an attempt to bring herself back to reality.

"Nervous Madam?," the bodyguard asked opening her door.

"A little, I guess, what's with this ‘madam’ business all of a sudden?" she smiled getting into the car. "Buckle up JitterPuppy."

The little girl nodded and put on her seatbelt. Donovan got in and started the car. He looked in the rear view mirror at Mina waiting for her approval. She nodded and he slowly pulled away from her home.

Mina didn't look back again. She didn't have the courage to look back at the place that hid her from the world for the past 5 years. There was no need since she'd never walk through those doors again. That part of her life was over.

"Mama are we staying with Auntie Syn forever now?" The little one asked.

Mina looked at her baby and smiled, soaking in her tiny face. She had large, round, striking grey eyes that seemed to shine when she was pleased but looked darker when she was upset. Her eyebrows were thick but naturally arched and seemed to be an accessory to her eyes. Between the little girl's eyes and eyebrows all of her emotions were easily read. In these moment's Mina saw the little girl's father in her.

"Mama!?"

"Yes baby I'm sorry."

"Mama you said we had to leave and go to where Auntie Syn lives forever."

"Ohhhh well yes we will live in the same place, just not the same house."

The little girl nodded her head in understanding.

"Mr. Donovan are you coming to Korena too?"

"Of course I am Jitterbug," Mr. Donovan chuckled at her mispronunciation.

"It's not Jitterbug anymore Mr. Donovan," she whined, "It's JitterPUPPY!"

"My apologies little madam," he smiled through the mirror.

"Are you excited little one?" He asked glancing at her again through the mirror.

"Uh huh, I get to be with Auntie Syn and Mama said I could have a puppy."

Mina looked at Donovan and shook her head 'No' subtly. Then mouthed the words, "No Puppy." Donovan nodded in understanding.

"Oh wow, that is something to be excited about!"

Mina's attention drifted from the conversation between her daughter and their driver. She was creating ridiculous scenarios in her head making it hard to relax.

 _ **NEW MESSAGE**_ her phone alerted, from her pocket.

"Mama your phone!" The little girl yelled shaking Mina's hands.

"Thank you JitterPuppy," Mina giggled looking at her phone. She found it comical that the little girl never heard her say clean her room, but she always heard her phone chime.

 **From:** Syn

_HE arrives the same time you do, cover yourself well. I'm sorry but I will get you out of there as quickly as possible._

_Have Kimie walk with Donovan it will protect them both since he has never seen him and has no idea about her._

_See you guys soon!_

"Shit!" Mina curses loudly scaring everyone in the car.

"Mama what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby Auntie Syn has news about work."

"But you lub your work."

"Not today JitterPuppy, not today."

 **From:** Syn

_Don't panic everything will be fine. I know how you are._

Mina smiled at the last message, her best friend knew her too well.

**************

"Sir she's moving"

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, I believe so. She changed everything but her passport information. I look like she legally changed her name in the states."

"Where is she going?"

"Here sir, she's actually coming here."

"Is she traveling with anybody?"

"No sir, she booked a single flight, one way ticket."

"When does she arrive?"

"5 am."

"Call Ming. Have his people meet her at the airport."

"Do I need to send a picture?"

"Yes. Send it encrypted and have it self destruct after one minute."

"Yes Sir."

The assistant leaves the office leaving his boss at his desk. He looks at the picture on his computer screen and smiles," Welcome home love. We have so much to discuss."

"You will never leave me again, I won't let that happen."


	2. Complications - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina thinks back to what happened while she and Jonghyun had been together. What she would call the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being cross posted from WattPad. It is mine, so don't panic if it seems familiar.  
> If you are still sensitive about the loss of our Jonghyun please don't read this.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"My Dad called he needs help with work," he answered.

"It must be important since it's so late," she replied sitting up on the couch.

"It is but I'm used to it," he shrugged. "I need to change."

"Will you be gone long?!" she yelled down the hall.

"I shouldn't be!" yelled back. "Can you get me a pair of boots out of the closet?!"

Mina jumped off the couch and quickly moved to the closet. Looking around there were several pairs of boots all still in their boxes. They were all the same style and color, black leather steel toe boots. She grabbed a box and shut the door.

"Thank you love," he said smiling at her. 

Mina loved his smile. It's one of the things that attracted her to him. She considered his smile to be perfect. His teeth looked like the product of a child who spent all of their time with an orthodontist. They were perfectly straight and white. Mina also loved how the corners of his mouth created adorable parenthesis. 

"What?" he asked looking at her. "You're staring again."

"Your smile again," she smiled back.

"Love, I smile at you every day."

"I know and I still enjoy seeing it. What's wrong with that?"

"You mean like I enjoy seeing you naked?"

"Never mind you ruined the moment," she rolled her eyes. "But I will say, black suits you."

"I have no choice it's the uniform," he replied flatly, "but thanks."

"Whatever."

"I will probably be in late, so go to bed on time. Don't wait up for me."

"Who said I would wait up for you?"

"You always wait for me. Don't deny it."

"But..."

"No buts, sleep, on time," his voice more assertive this time. "You will eventually see this happens often. And eventually you will get used to me not being here when you fall asleep."

"Often?" she questioned, "But it wasn't like this before."

"It was, but you were busy with finals and girl stuff you didn't notice. Now that we live together it's more obvious," he explained as he grabbed his keys and phone off the table.

"I guess, but be careful."

"I always am," he smiled and pulled Mina in for a hug. "Don't worry I will be here when you wake up."

He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.

"That's all I get?!" she pouted. "You owe me for missing bedtime."

He turned around and walked back to her. He pulled Mina in by her waist and kissed on her softly on the lips. "I will see you in the morning Love." With that he walked out the door.

Mina got bored after he left and paced around for a while not knowing what to do. There was a feeling of anxiety rising in her chest. Mina realized that pacing was getting her nowhere. She sat back on the couch and decided to work on her final project for her business course. She might as well get some work done without him there as a distraction. After an hour of just staring at the laptop screen she closed it in search of something else to occupy her time.

She turned on the television where there was breaking news. A huge warehouse fire in a nearby city which according to the reporter was used to store drugs and illegal weapons. The fire was set intentionally while there were still people inside. One person was reported missing but that was all the information they had at the time.

Mina turned off the television no longer interested in distracting herself. It was just time for bed. She grabbed her phone and started her routine of turning off the lights. She only left one on close to the door so that he wouldn't come home to complete darkness.

The next morning Mina woke up to find him lying next to her as he promised. She was excited on the inside and wanted to jump on him but he looked tired so she let him sleep.  His face was redder than normal and there were a few dirt smudges on his neck. Mina was very pleased that so far he had kept all of his promises.

For the next few weeks things went the same. He would get a call from his father and he need to go help him with work. He would go into their room and put on a new pair of black jeans, black long sleeved shirt, black leather jacket, black gloves and a black hat. 

He no longer needed to ask Mina for his boots because she already knew. He would thank her and kiss her quickly and head out the door. However, tonight was different. He was visibly tense when he got off the phone.

"Love, if you woke up in the morning and I wasn't here, what would you do?" he asked leaning against the closet door with a sly grin on his face.

"I would freak the hell out, that's what I would do!" Mina yelled. "That's not even funny."

She stomped down the hall to their bedroom and slammed the door, the whole way clutching her chest like she had been hit. Mina didn't like that question. She didn't want to think about losing him. She had already lost many people close to her, he couldn't disappear too. They had made plans and his not being around wasn't in those plans. 

A few minutes later he went into the room to say goodnight. He opened the door and found her curled up on her chair, knees pulled to her chest. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mina I really have to go," he sighed, "But I promise I will be here when you wake up."

"Right, as a ghost?" she spat at him turning her body away from him more.

"I don't want to leave here angry with you and vice versa," he frowned holding the bridge of his nose, "Now please give me my goodnight kiss so I can go."

"Absolutely not."

"Mina," he growled from the door, "Fuck it!" he stalked across the room and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "Please while I'm asking nicely."

"Goodnight Kim..."

He reached down and grabbed her arms pulling her to a standing position. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used his other hand to hold the back of her neck. He roughly smashed his lips into hers making her yelp. He turned her body so he could walk her to the bed. Mina felt the bed against the back of her knees. He continued to push himself against Mina making her lie back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip knowing it decrease her sense to fight. Mina found herself kissing him back clutching the lapels of his jacket. 

Something about this was different. He was trying to make a point that would not come across with words alone.

"I just wanted a kiss before I left," he whispered against her lips. "I love you Mina."

Mina said nothing. 

"I will see you in the morning," he grinned and got up. 

"I love you too," she choked out before he left the room.

Mina stared at the ceiling waiting to hear the door shut. She wasn't mad at him, she was hurt. How dare he insinuate he wouldn't be there in the morning? Mina wanted to cry but couldn't. She curled herself into a ball hoping her invisible pain would go away. She replayed the words in her head that she heard for the first time since they started dating, I love you Mina. 

 

Banging on the door woke Mina from her sleep. Looking around the dark room she noticed he wasn't there. The banging on the door continued. Mina panicked, where was he. 

"MINA!!!" A voice she had never heard yelled.

Too scared to do anything Mina stood frozen in the hallway. Who would be looking for her at this hour?

"Please open the door he's hurt! HURRY!" 

He? HIM? Mina bolted to the door realizing what the person said. She flung the door open and there in front of her was her boyfriend, the love of her life semi-conscious. There was blood on his hands and his shirt was ripped. 

"He got hurt at work," the tall man holding him up said, "I'm Minho by the way."

Minho moved past her with him into the house. He put him on the couch and turned to look at Mina who still seemed to be trying to form words.

She slowly moved towards her boyfriend's unmoving body visibly shaking. She dropped to her knees in front of him and reached out to touch his face.

He opened his eyes and dragged his bloodied hand up to touch her face, "I said I'd be back in the morning."

Mina lost all of her composure at that time.

"Oh My God Jonghyun what happened?!?!?" Mina shrieked tears slowly clouding her vision.


	3. Contingency Plan - Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not always go as planned when every moving part does as it pleases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being cross posted from WattPad. It is mine, so don't panic if it seems familiar. I have changed some things. Attempting to be bolder.  
> If you are still sensitive about the loss of our Jonghyun please don't read this.

**Mina**

"Donovan pull over at the shop we need to talk."

He nodded and shortly thereafter pulled over.

"JitterPuppy do you want some muffins for our trip?" Mina asked.

"Of course Mama!" the little one squealed, "Mr. P's muffins are the bestest."

"Ok let's go see Mr. P and get muffins."

She grabbed the little girl's hand and walked to the front of the shop. Mina looked back at Donovan and nodded her head to the door. He moved to follow her after realizing it was him she wanted to talk to. The little girl pushed the shop door open and the familiar sound of the door chime went off.

"Well hello ladies how are you?!" Mr. P greeted them.

"Mr. P Mama said I could get muffins for my trip," the little girl squealed running to the counter.

"Well my little one, come on back and take your pick."

The little girl jumped up and down and ran behind the counter following her favorite baker.

"We didn't stop for muffins," Donovan said from behind. "You would have left without saying goodbye to him. This isn't like you."

"Well no but, he should still see us off," Mina started, " There has been a change of plans."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened Syn's last message.

"He knows," she said with certainty.

"You can't be sure," he tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure of it. He almost found me when I went back for my Grandfather's funeral. Syn wouldn't joke like this. Trust me he knows."

"Sooo..."

"So this is what needs to happen now," Mina began to explain leaning in closer to Donovan. "My ticket was booked one way no additional people. I look like I'm travelling alone. You and Kimie are booked round trip, so it looks like you will eventually leave. Kimie stays with you the whole time. You take her on and off the plane. You have to make it look like a normal  father and daughter. He has never seen or heard of you. You basically do not exist in his mind."

"Understood."

"Use the new phones when we land, toss the old ones when we get to the airport. Syn will meet you outside of baggage claim. Seeing her there waiting there for you, he will think its family from Florida. Her people come and go often. You guys will go with her to our family home. As much as I hate it, they will have the best security inside and out. I will follow in a separate car about an hour later with Kibum her fiancé. I trust his fear of Syn so I am going with him. I'm getting off last with the crew, Mr. P will take care of that for me."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only way. If he knows then his people will be actively looking for me. You and Kimie won't be on his radar."

"Mina are you sure you even want to go back? You will have to watch your back everywhere you go. Kimie will be cooped up all her life." Donovan tried to reason. "We can't let her grow up like that. We can turn around and go home now."

"I have to go, I promised Grandad and you know how he is, and even in death I can't go against him."

Donovan sighed, "You are right and I owe him a lot. But he knows how you felt about being there and why you don't want to be there. I really do not understand why you can not stay in the states.”

“Some things aren't for you to understand. This is one of them,” Mina said flatly. “Are you doing this or not?”

Donovan sighed, “I'm in this with you, I will take care of you and Kimie like my own. You already knew that though.”

Mina smiled at him. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Cry, panic, burn cookies and blame the stove, drink a few glasses of wine and cry about who drank it all," he started laughing. "You know the usual."

Mina laughed and slapped his hand.

"Mama lookit!" Kimie came running with a box, "Lots of muffins!"

"I see," Mina gasped for added effect. "Did you thank Mr. P?"

"Yes Mama and I told him about moving to Koreana and getting a puppy and I gave him a hug, and did you know Mr. P lived in Koreana before he moved here?" Kimie rambled, "He said that if any meanies bother me call him 'cause he will beat them up."

"Slow down there," Mina laughed, "That was a lot to take in. Mr. P doesn't need to come all the way over there to defend you, I can do it."

"Mr. P said I should look after Mama and he will look after me."

"Did he now?" Mina looked up at Mr. P and he looked away from Mina. "Are you ready to go little one?"

"Yes Mama," she sighed, "Mr. P thank you for having the bestest muffins in the world I will miss them."

"You are most welcome my little one," Mr. P smiled and patted her on the head.

"Thanks for everything," Mina hugged Mr. P. "I'm gonna miss you."

“You sure it will be me and not those cheese danishes you will miss?” She shook her head no and he patted her on the back and let her go, "You too Mina, I'm very proud of you young lady."

Mr. P was her uncle on her father's side. He moved to the States with Mina after her father died. He stepped in as a father figure for her as he promised his brother he would if anything had happened to him. They got along wonderfully seeing how he was there since her birth. Everything was fine between them until Mina returned from overseas.

Their relationship was never the same and neither really knew why. Mr. P assumed it was guilt on her part that kept pushing him away. Mina assumed it was his shame for her that kept pushing her away. Neither party felt the need to clarify  their positions. After Kimie was born things changed and they were close again. They never felt the need to explain the distance and at this point there was no need.

"Donovan, protect them with your life or you will answer to me," Mr. Park said sternly eyes forming into thin slits.

"Yes sir," Donovan replied quickly. He had already become accustomed to his threats.

"Alright we're off!" Mina smiled walking out of the shop.

The three of them hopped in the car and made their way to the airport. It was time to leave for real.

**Mr. P**

"They are heading out now and will land at 5 am. You promised her father to protect her at all costs and I expect you to keep your word. I don't know what happened 4 years ago, but I know she is scared of it so do your job or I will come there and do it myself. As for the child's father, I have my suspicions but Mina is smart she will handle it the right way. Do not I repeat NOT interfere!" Mr. Park ended the call and watched as his niece and grandniece drove away.

“Damn Kim's.”

 

**Jonghyun's**

"Sir it's time to leave for your flight."

"Have you confirmed that it's her?"

"Yes it's definitely her. Park Mi Na born April 8, 1992. Says her mother was born in Jacksonville Florida her father born in Seoul. No siblings. No children. Only heir to Park Publishing and their other subsidiaries."

"Wait Park Publishing, she's chairman Park's granddaughter? Explains why she was at the funeral."

"Yes sir, that's what the document says."

That's why she was able to hide so well he thought to himself.

"Don't we own some of the stock for Park Publishing?"

"No sir, we do not. They were red flagged by Chairman Kim; we are in no way, shape or form allowed to interfere with any of their companies. Ever."

"Does it say why?"

"I can gather the documents for your flight sir."

"Okay I will be ready in a few."

He remained seated at his desk looking at the photo that his assistant provided to him. Mina hadn't changed much. She was wearing her hair curly instead of straight. Her eyes still shined like nothing bad had ever happened to her. Her features were still the same and she had no wrinkles around her yes. To sound cliché she hasn't aged much in 4 years. Mina was still beautiful. He wasn't holding onto false hope this was an old photo but it was still her.

Even though she had left him without a word, Mina was still the only person in his heart but now he just wanted answers. Jonghyun decided to call Minho to find out if he was ready.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yeah my guys are going to be all over the airport."

"Good, don't let her get away under any circumstance."

"Oh come on man, have you ever known a time where I didn't get the job done?"

"No Min but still this is very important to me. Also make sure that not one hair is harmed on her."

"Jjong really? You should know me better than that."

"I do, but I still needed to say it. You two have never really gotten along well."

"Sibling banter is what I call it,  but you never told me where to take her."

"Put her in my car, I want to see her face when she realizes what's going on and where we are going."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah I've waiting long enough I deserve answers."

"If that's how you want it man."

"It is, so I'll see you at 5 oh and get her some flowers. Lilies and something pink those are her favorite," with that Jonghyun ended the call and got ready for his departure.

**Syn and Key's**

"Syn you know he is planning to have her taken at the airport right?"

"I know and she knows too. He will probably send Minho."

"So why aren't we stopping her? She worked so hard to keep Kimie hidden."

"Kimie will remain hidden until Mina decides otherwise. He is JUST taking her, not Kimie."

"I don't think it's right Syn."

"You don't think what is right Kim Kibum?" Syn asked.

"Not telling him the truth, not letting him know he has a child. Come on that's really cold hearted. She even left the man without telling him why."

"You know why she left and why he doesn't know about Kimie. Please tell me you didn't see him change into a monster? I wouldn't want my child around that either."

"Oh come on Syn, do you really think Jjong would have let anything happen to her or his child?!" Key asked angrily. "If that man could stop the sun from rising to make Mina happy he would have done it and you know it. Since we are being honest, she's the reason why he turned into that."

“Yes let's blame her for his actions. I can't believe you just said that. Are we talking about the same Mina here?!? She gets scared during fireworks. She is afraid of strangers and strange places. Why do you think I came with her? And on top of it all she finds out that her boyfriend kills people for a living! You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!!” Syn screamed in their living room.

“Let everyone know why don't you?”

"Do you even know how her father died?"

"Car accident. Everyone knows that," he answered proudly.

"Right a car accident, everyone knows that," Syn snipped. "But what you don't know is that he died during a war. A war between mafias, gangs or organized crime units, whatever you want to call it."

Key moved to say something but found no words.

"What about her mother? Do you know how her mother died?!" Syn yelled in his face. "You have no damn idea do you?! Do you get it now?”

“I get it now,” he huffed.

"She would rather hide herself and her child rather than bury another person she loves. She has literally been there and done that."

Key still said nothing. He had nothing to say, because there was nothing he could say to Mina's sister like best friend. He knew if he pushed the issue any further he would be sleeping on the porch instead of on the floor. Key learned early, Don't mess with Kimie or Mina or you will regret it every day of your life. Key wondered why she wasn't the head of someone's mafia.


	4. Hello Love - Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina attempts to put on her big girls panties while Jonghyun finds out even more about his missing fiancé.  
> Kimie just wants a puppy.

**From Syn** : It's true Key confirmed it, so really what now?

**From Mina Bina** : It was bound to happen.

**From Syn** : That's all you have to say?

**From Mina Bina** : What else is there to say?

**From Syn** : I don't know something? Anything?

**From Mina Bina** : Ice Cream

**From Syn** : I hate you lol

**From Mina Bina** : I will be okay, I'm going to go with him. He won't hurt me. I will see you soon, our flight is boarding. Please keep your promise and protect Kimie.

**From Syn** : Always! I love you and please be safe. Are you going to tell him?

**From Mina Bina** : Yes… Eventually. I love you too!

As planned Kimie boarded with Donovan. It was fun to watch since Mina ended up in the seat directly behind Donovan. She was able to see Kimie who was peeking back at her through the crack in the seats. 

Leaning forward near the window she whispered to Donovan, "We need to talk again, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Donovan can I have more muffins and maybe some soda?" Kimie piped up.

"I'm sure your Mama wouldn't mind the muffin but I don't know about the soda," Donovan teased.

He looked at the window to see Mina's reflection where he saw her nodding her head yes. He smiled and looked back down at Kimie. "Since this is a special trip you can have both."

"Yes!" Kimie victoriously shouted, "thank you and I will only have a little."

Kimie turned around and looked through the crack and smiled at her Mama. Mina smiled back trying to convey how much she loved her and how pleased she was with her little one.

Seeing Kimie excited a flight attendant stopped and looked at her. Mina saw Donovan spin his head to stare at her.

"Your daughter is beautiful," she said smiling at Kimie.

"Thank you," Donovan said quickly looking at Kimie smiling. Donovan hated to admit it but all the compliments he had been receiving from the staff about his "daughter" made him proud like Kimie was his own child.

"What can I get for you princess?" she asked leaning down to meet her eye to eye. "Oh your eyes are so beautiful."

Donovan was immediately defensive, "She has her mother's eyes." Deep down inside it burned him up that Kimie had that man's eyes, but never had an explanation for himself why. However, those eyes were always his downfall.

"I would like apple juice please," Kimie chimed in.

"Of course sweetheart," she smiled and turned to her cart.

"I thought you wanted soda?" Donovan asked.

"No I changed my mind," she sang, "I think Mama would be very proud of my choice."

Mina smiled and nodded hoping that Kimie would catch it and luckily she did. She giggled and kicked her feet in the chair.

"Here you go princess, if you need anything press this button and I will come straight away," the flight attendant informed Kimie.

"Thank you ma'am," Kimie said and smiled.

"Mr. Donovan I'm going to win this game and get my puppy," she whispered rubbing her hands together.

During their layover Mina proposed a game to Kimie. She had to pretend that Mina was invisible. Kimie found it to be highly entertaining since she assumed it gave her freedom to do whatever she wanted.  This was going to be fun times on a plane without her Mama fawning all over her. Mina did it because she did not how far Jonghyun's power reached. If for any reason Jonghyun had people on their flight, which he could, Mina did not want to take the chance of anyone finding Kimie out. Kimie agreed quickly to the deal because if she won, the puppy she so desired would be hers.

"Mr. Donovan I'm done with my juice and I'm sleepy now," she yawned cutely.

"Okay little one, you can sleep on me," he said pulling the little girl onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kimie and pulled her closer. "I hope you know that no matter what, even if I didn't have this job, I would love you."

"I love you too Mr. Donovan," Kimie smiled and closed her eyes. "Would you tell Mama that you would make a good Dad?"

"Mmm Hmm," Donovan hummed before he realized what she said.

Donovan has taken care of Mina since she was 4 and Kimie since she was in the womb. His mother worked for the Parks and he in turn was Mina's camouflaged bodyguard. When Mina was younger she was a brilliant kid who got on his nerves. When Mina was in high school his main goal was to keep her away from boys, which he did well. When she got back from studying abroad Donovan noticed the change. The confident, brilliant, troublemaker was a broken, scared mother to be. 

Mina was a shell of what she used to be and Donovan couldn't help but to blame himself. He should have been there with her so that this would have never happened.  Donovan was happy was back and happy she had Kimie. There was no resentment towards Kimie. He loved Kimie like she was his own daughter, but the broken Mina was a person he hated to see. 

During the past 4 years while putting Mina back together, he noticed a change in how he looked at her. Her once annoying hugs and smiles affected him. Her jokes no matter how bad, made him laugh. When Mina cried it broke his heart. Donovan was in turmoil with his feelings for Mina but quelled them as loyalty to her family.

One, he was 10 years older than her. Two, he still technically worked for her. Three, she was still in love with HIM even if she denied it. Long story short, his love for Mina could only be proved in his lifelong protection of Mina and Kimie. It could never go any further so with that in mind Donovan buried those feelings deep inside the recesses of his mind and heart.

"Mina she's sleep," Donovan said looking at the window.

"Syn told me during the layover that Key confirmed, Jonghyun is going to take me at the airport."

 

"Over my dead body he will," Donovan said firmly.

"No! Kimie is your priority," she commanded. "I'm a big girl I can do this. I promise I will not be gone long."

"What? How are you so calm?"

"My past has come back for me and for the safety of our JitterPuppy, I have to do this."

Donovan said nothing too caught up in the word "our".

"Donovan please, bring Kimie to the ladies room when we land so I can explain things. After you guys get settled at home, take her to pick out her puppy."

"You make it sound like you are never coming back."

"I'm looking at three days tops because he is stubborn and I am stubborn too. Must be that Taurus Ares thing. Anyway, I'm not just giving her up to him until I see what kind of person he has become. Maybe it won't be long and I walk out of there and he never knows she exist."

"Mina."

" I need you now more than ever, so please just trust me okay."

"Fine Mina, but you come back to her as soon as possible," Donovan said with finality.

"I will, now sleep you're gonna need it."

 

**Jonghyun's Flight**

"So Mina came to study business in Korea because her grandfather owns Park Publishing?"

"Yes sir that is it."

"When her grandfather died last year, he gave the company to her and she ran it from the US for the time being? She snuck in and out for big meetings."

"Yes sir, but in the will it states that she had exactly 365 days to move to Korea to continue running it."

"Okay but in these files I do not see why it says that their company is red flagged. What am I missing?"

"Mr. Kim your grandfather and Chairman Park were best friends. Before Mr. Park umm.. Went into publishing he and your grandfather did a lot of business together. Those two ran just about every underground club, casino, bar, escort service and drug connection in Korea. When Mr. Park went legal, he still funneled money to your Grandfather. By definition we owe at least 50% of our business to the Parks."

"Okay so loyalty is why we can't interfere. What else?”

"She has a bodyguard that is with her at all times. Apparently he has been with her for years."

"Photo?"

"No sir."

"Okay so I know nothing more than I did the day she left."

"Maybe not sir," his assistant winced. "I was able to pull her school records and you might want to look at this."

Jonghyun grabbed the folder and began to read and flip pages. His assistant watched and waited to see his boss's face change. It finally happened, Jonghyun's already large grey eyes seemed to triple in size and his mouth hung open. He pulled the papers closer to his face as if to make sure the words were real.

"S-s-shh... M-m-mina was... a-a-a baby?!?!??!" he finally stuttered out.

"Sir?"

"Th-this says that... s-sh-hh went for her f-f-final check up our s-s-senior year and she, her, she w-w-was pregnant????"

Jonghyun couldn't breathe. His chest was tight and he started to sweat. His mind raced at every possibility of a child. IF Mina was pregnant she would have told him. IF she was pregnant it was definitely his. IF Mina had the baby he was a Dad. OR what if she left because the baby wasn't his? What if the baby had already died and she couldn't face him?

Jonghyun was losing his mind. He looked at his assistant and spoke frantically, "Double shot of vodka."

"Yes sir."

 

**Mina's Arrival**

Mina slept until they landed. Donovan politely reached back and tapped her arm. Kimie had slept the entire time too. Mina was surprised herself by the fact she slept because she was actually quite nervous. Donovan waited until Mina passed him and walked several steps behind her with a sleeping Kimie in his arms. 

Donovan walked to the bathroom and stood around like he was looking for someone. 

"Excuse me you look like you need some help," Mina walked up to him and said.

"My daughter needs to use the restroom and the family room is taken," Donovan explained.

"Oh sure no problem I can take her of you'd like," Mina smiled reaching out to Kimie. “There are no windows or additional doors here I can't kidnap her.”

Donovan furrowed his brows at the statement but finally released Kimie's hand.

Kimie went with her mama and they walked into the restroom. The two moved to a stall all the way in the back. 

"JitterPuppy you have done a great job pretending Mama was invisible," she started rubbing on her daughter's hair.

"Thank you, I reeeeallly want a puppy."

"You will get the puppy because you've won," Mina smiled. "So Mr. Donovan will take you to pick one out with Auntie Syn okay?"

"Really?!" she screeched. 

"Yes baby really," Mina laughed. "Now after we leave here you still have to play the game because Mama can't come with you right now."

"What do you mean?" Kimie asked.

"Mama has to go straight to work and probably won't be in until very late," Mina explained calmly. She hugged Kimie tightly and continued to speak, "Don't give Auntie Syn or Donovan a hard time okay?"

"Yes Mama," Kimie answered hugging her back.

"Remember no matter what Mama loves you okay?"

"I love you too Mama. Always."

Mina and Kimie separated and made their way out of the restroom. Kimie looked around for Donovan and took off running towards him when she saw him. Mina walked up to him and smiled. 

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"No, thank you, I appreciate it," Mina smiled, "I will see you soon."

Instead of picking up her baggage Mina headed straight for the door. She wanted to get this over with.

Mina stepped outside and looked around for anything out of place. Everything was out of place. There were too many well dressed men hanging out around an airport terminal looking around at everyone who passed.

"Mina-ssi?" 

Mina whipped her head around to come face to face with an old supposed friend.

"Minho?" she gasped.

"It's good to see you," he replied. "I wish it were under better circumstances though."

"Yeah I know," she laughed nervously, "Lead me to Napoleon so we can get this show on the road."

Minho looked at her confused and put his arm out to escort her away. After passing a few cars he stopped at a black suv with darkly tinted windows.

"I don't approve of this but it's my job and quite frankly he deserves to know why you left. Even I worried about you," Minho said smiling. He hugged her and stepped back. "Just be honest Mina, please."

"Thanks Minho," Mina smiled back. "I am glad it was you."

Minho opened the door and helped Mina into the SUV. She got in and slid across the seat. Minho closed the door and walked away. 

He was there and Mina could smell him. After all of these years he still smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. Her heart started to race as she built up the courage to look to her left. Mina heard him take a deep breath. 

"Hello Love, I've missed you."

"Jonghyun."  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being cross posted from WattPad. It is mine, so don't panic if it seems familiar. I have changed some things. Attempting to be bolder.  
> If you are still sensitive about the loss of our Jonghyun please don't read this.


	5. Bloody Lie - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chips are being laid on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being cross posted from WattPad. It is mine, so don't panic if it seems familiar.  
> If you are still sensitive about the loss of our Jonghyun please don't read this.

"It's nothing Love, I couldn't break my promise though," Jonghyun smiles weakly.  
"You need a doctor! Why didn't you go to the hospital?!" Mina yelled frantically.  
"No! We can't do that," he said. "Minho will take care of it. Just do what he says."  
Mina sat there and looked at him and looked up at Minho who was standing behind her.  He smiled again and slowly closed his eyes.  
"Don't panic, I'm just tired," he said sighing, "But you cannot say I wasn't here in the morning."  He already knew Mina was an emotional wreck so he wanted her to know that he wasn't dying.  
"Mina we need to get some stuff done before the doctor comes," Minho broke into their moment.  
She looked at the man who was previously on the phone talking to several different people.  He was very tall compared to herself and Jonghyun.  He was at least 5'11.  His neck was long so it reminded her of a giraffe and his eyes looked like he was always surprised.  He skin was not very pale compared to some of the other people they hung around.  He wasn't bad looking but he was not her type.  
"Mina!" he yelled." We have to get these clothes off of him and bagged up, Okay?"  
"Okay," she answered looking at Jonghyun.  
"Wait! Shit!" he yelled again, "Change your clothes first, something you can throw away."  
Mina stared at the big eyed giraffe totally lost.  
"GO!" Minho yelled.  
Mina got up and padded down the hall a little pissed off that this person came into her home and yelled at her.  Then again her puppy was hurt and she needed to help him.  She grabbed a white shirt and black leggings and started to change.  
"Don't wear white!" Minho yelled down the hall.  
"Min?!" Jonghyun yelled, "Don't yell at my future wife.  She is in shock and she still doesn't know what I do.  She was never prepared for the possibility of this shit."  
"Jjong, future wife? Are you fucking serious?" Minho frowned and basically growled. "She doesn't know what you do?"  
"No."  
"So are you going to propose before or after we set the Yoo's warehouse on fire?" Minho asked smugly.  
"Min I would stop if I were you," we warned. "I may be in love but don't forget who I am."  
"Rule number one, Don't fall in love! Rule Number two, don't live with someone you love! Rule number three business before pleasure."  
"You are way out of fucking line. Get it together or you can go, and I do mean permanently."  
"Fuck you Jjong. I knew something was up when you started spouting that corporate bullshit to the chairman."  
"Min what is this really about? Because you are being a he-bitch now and it doesn't suit you."  
"Does the chairman know?"  
"Mostly yes, not all of the details, like her living here."  
"You better get a grip on this situation before shit gets out of hand and you fuck up that girl's life or worse you selfish bastard."  
Jonghyun narrowed his eyes at Minho, letting him know who the boss was.  He was right though, Mina needed to hear everything to make a decision.  He noticed a shadow in the hall and stared at Minho.  
"Okay I'm changed," Mina spoke, "What now?"  
"I have the bags for the clothes. So you will strip him. Clean him and move him to the guest room."  Minho explained. "The doctor will be here in about 15 minutes. While he is looked at, Taemin's team will clean the couch, carpet and bathroom and you will need to shower and toss your clothes too."  
Mina was overloaded by his words. It was too much to take in at one time, "Why do I feel like, I'm covering up a crime?"  
"Because you are genius," Minho spat walking to the front door.  
"Mina," Jonghyun called to her, "Ignore him, there was no crime, and he is just on his period because he is single and lonely."  
"Not funny," but Mina chuckled.  
"Well, I still need help getting these clothes off," he smirked.  
Mina moved to his leather jacket and carefully peeled it off his shoulders.  When it was halfway down his back she pulled the sleeves from the cuff.  The right arm posed no challenge.  However the left seems to be where most of the damage had been done.  
Once the jacket was off, Minho was at Mina's side with an open bag, "Drop it!"  
Mina went for his shirt and realized the front left was covered in blood.She got up and got scissors from the kitchen drawer and went back to work on the shirt.  She cut it up the middle and then up the sleeves. The shirt seemed to be stuck to a wound.  
"Minho I need a towel, like now!"                                                                                                                        
Minho stood there and looked at Mina.  
"Move your ass, Minho he is gonna bleed more when I take this off."  
"You two crazy asses are made for each other," he grumbled walking down the hall.  
"Remind me to fuck you up when this is all over and you are healed," Mina growled.  
Jonghyun sat there staring at Mina Intensely.  He watched her hold the shirt in place until Minho came back with the towel.  When he finally did she moved the shirt and replaced the wound with a towel.  She sighed and continued to hold the towel in place.

"Hold this while I cut your pants," she demanded not even looking up at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  She had never been so indifferent towards him unless they were playing around.  This Mina seemed very cold to him and he didn't like it.  
"What do you think?" she asked gruffly, "You talk nonsense about not coming back and then you show up at home like this. It's too much."

Mina refused to cry.  She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing one tear fall from her eye. She wanted to punch him in the chest like always but now was not the time.  
"Love, I'm okay. After sleep and a few cuddles everything will be fine."  
"Not now Jonghyun, I'm not in the mood for your sweet talk," she said while balling up the shirt.  
Mina unbuckled his belt to remove his pants.  They were mostly dirty but there wasn't much blood on them.  She cut those up the front like she had done the shirt so he wouldn't move much.   
"So I had to be ambushed for you to undress me?" Jonghyun grinned.  
"Not funny," Mina scowled.  
"Oh come on you always laugh at my jokes."  
"Not now."

He took the hint and quieted down.  Had her eyes been weapons he would surely be dead by now.   
"Taemin is on his way and Jinki is downstairs," Minho piped up by the door. "I would hate to rush you two lovebirds, but you have to move faster."  
Mina didn't respond and continued what she was doing.  
"Jinki is our on call doctor," Jonghyun explained.  
"Alright let's go, it's time to wash," Mina said flatly.  
She stood up and reached out for his hand.  He looked at her and grinned devilishly.  
"You still love me," he smiled.  
"I guess, but I'm still going to fuck you up," Mina spat back.

Mina let him go and walked ahead of him going into the bathroom.  She started the water in the shower and looked in the closet for the older towels they owned.  

"Get in," she demanded barely looking at him.  She pulled the curtain back and walked back past him.  
"Don't you need to shower too?"  
"Not with you," Mina said looking away. "Hurry up."

Mina went into the guest room and turned on all the lights and removed the decorative blankets and pillows from the bed.  There was sure to be a mess and she didn't want to have to throw everything away.  She heard more voices from the front of the house and came to the conclusion that it was the doctor they spoke about earlier.  

Mina was in no mood to play host at this time.  Her shock was wearing off and it was turning into anger.  There was something he was hiding from her and she didn't like it.  

"Mina! I'm done," Jonghyun yelled from the bathroom.  
"I'm coming you spoiled brat!" Mina yelled back. "I'm really starting to dislike you Jjongie!"

"She is feisty," she heard someone say from down the hall.  
"Damn right I am!" she yelled back down the hall.

Mina went into the bathroom to see Jonghyun standing there dripping wet, water puddling on the floor.   
"You couldn't use a towel?" she asked arms folded.  
"I'm an injured man and I need help."  
"Too easy," she chuckled grabbing the towel on the counter.

She was kind enough to wrap it around him but not kind enough to dry him off.  
"People are waiting for you," she said and walked towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door she was face to face with Minho.  
"The chairman is here," he stated.  
"Shit!" Jonghyun yelled.  
"Let me talk to Mina real quick, tell him I'm getting cleaned up."  
"Dude you have like 5 minutes," Minho walked back down the hall.

"Love I need to talk, but  I need you to just listen, please." Jonghyun was serious.  Just as serious as he was before he left earlier. "Let's go to the guest room and I can explain."

Mina looked at him and she stood there.  He walked past her down to the guest room.  
He stood in front of the bed and looked around the room.  

"Underwear are on the table," Mina spoke up.  
"Thanks," he said dropping the towel on the floor and getting the underwear on.  
"You said you needed to explain something so let's get that over with," she said still standing.  
"Come sit," he said as he patted the bed.  
"No!"  
"Stop being stubborn and just sit."  
"Fine," she huffed and plopped down on the bed.  
"So you know I work for my dad?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't know exactly what I do or what company I work for right?"  
"Yeah, stop stating the obvious."  
"Have you heard of the KBOCU?"  
"That's a myth," Mina scoffed.  
Jonghyun frowned and put his head down, "What do you know about them?"  
"They are a supposed mafia to say the least, but that they used to be deadly in the 80's and 90's. The leader died and from there they fell apart. So they don't exist anymore."  
"Most of what you said is true, except for where they fall apart. My father, the chairman, is Kim Hyesung, the current leader of the KBOCU."

Mina sat in silence. She was trying to process what he said.  If he is the son of the chairman that means he is next in line to run the KBOCU.  Jonghyun that adorable, sweet, kind, loving puppy of a man was a mafia member.  Better yet the soon to be leader of a mafia.

"Love say something," Jonghyun begged grabbing her hand.  
Mina still said nothing to him.  Her anger bubbled over.  There was nothing nice that would come out of her mouth.  
"Come on Mina, don't be silent about this."  
"I'm going to Syn's for the night.  I can't deal with all of this right now," Mina said getting up.  
"Love no, you can't leave like this," Jonghyun followed behind her, "I need to know how you feel about this. I need to know you're coming back."  
"Anything that comes out of my mouth will be hateful and I don't want it to be like that because I do love you."  
"Oh come on Mina I have been through enough today! I need you here with me, please."  
"You? You've been through enough today?" Mina turned around and stared him directly in the face. "You, Kim Jonghyun, first ask me what I'd do if you weren't here in the morning, you then have your half wit accomplice bang on my door at the pre-ass crack of dawn yelling you are hurt.  Then you expect me to look at your bloody face and body and expect me to be okay.  Oh but wait there's more! I then find out that my boyfriend of 3 years is the son of a mafia leader and takes part in God knows what when he leaves here! And you are telling me that you've been through enough!"  
Mina's shriek could be heard through the entire apartment.  Everyone in the living room stopped what they are doing.

Minho finally speaks up, "Told you she was crazy."  
"I like feisty better," Jinki interjected.  
"Who is that?" the chairman asked confused, "She scares me a little bit too."  
Everyone laughed nervously.  
"Park Mina sir, Jonghyun's girlfriend, fiance or whatever," Minho explained.  
"Ah yes, I've been waiting to meet her," the chairman grinned. "I guess now is a great time."


	6. Reasons- Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina meets the "family" and gets some interesting news.

There was a loud slam of a door followed by angry footsteps. Mina appeared in the hallway in front of the four men who occupied her living room. She looked around the room to figure out who was who. Finally, she stopped at the man with the well styled hair and thick eyebrows. His nose was pointed but rounded at the end. His lips were full and his eyes were thin but he looked to be the eye smile type of man. He was also not old enough to be Jonghyun's father.

"You must be Jinki, the on call doctor?" Mina asked confidently.

He looked around the room and then back and smiled at Mina, "I am but how did you know?"

"I know Minho the he-bitch already."

"Yah!" Minho yelled, "I'm not a he-bitch, you crazy woman."

"This gentlemen here," she pointed to a man wearing tailored pants and multi-colored golf shirt, "Is clearly the chairman by the way he owns the room."

"You have good eyes, Miss Mina," the chairman grinned pleased with her observations.

"Don't let this fluffy haired vixen fool you chairman," Minho piped in, "She is pure evil."

"Minho, if you don't shut your trap Dr. Jinki will have another face to repair!" Mina spoke through clenched teeth. "I am scarier than you would ever believe."

"I really like this girl," the chairman said turning to Jinki. "Our Jjongie here made a very good choice."

Minho shrunk back in his chair next to the chairman.

"Now back to my observations, since I was so rudely interrupted by that jealous giraffe over there," Mina started again. "This gentleman here has on boots with no treads, which means his footprints would be faint if not non-existent. So you must be Taemin."

"You are correct Miss Mina," Taemin said, standing up and shaking her hand. "I am Taemin."

"Very nice to meet you," Mina smiled.

"Hey you didn't greet me like this," Minho stood up and scoffed. 

Mina looked over at Minho and jumped at him like she was going to punch him, "Such a brat."

All of the men in the room except Minho laughed.

"Dr. Jinki, you can go to the wounded puppy back there," Mina gestured. "He is in the guest room having a heart attack."

Jinki nodded and grabbed the rolling bag that was on the side of the couch and made his way down the hall.

"I would have a heart attack too if you were my fiance," Minho snickered.

"That is it, you overgrown giraffe with bad manners!" Mina shouted. "Get the hell out of my house! I don't need your shit!"

"I'm not going anywhere, this is Jjong's house," Minho rolled his eyes and plopped back down his chair.

"Wrong giraffe boy, this is my house, I own it," Mina spat back. "My grandfather Park Jung Hyuk gifted this house and several other properties to me. I would show you my papers but you aren't worth me proving anything to you."

The chairman's eyes widened at the name Mina spoke. 

"Did you say Park Jung Hyuk?" the chairman asked.

"Yes sir my grandfather," Mina confirmed.

The chairman nodded his head and cleared his throat, "Minho help Taemin take the clothes out of the house, I would like to speak with Miss Mina here."

"Yes sir," Minho sighed defeatedly. "Come on Minnie."

"Don't call me that shit, I'm a grown man," Taemin scowled. 

Minho got up and gathered the bags he packed before and followed Taemin outside.

"Miss Mina it's nice to finally meet you," the chairman smiled. "Come sit so we can chat a bit."

Mina hesitated to move from where her feet were planted.

"I don't bite and like I said I like you."

Mina smiled nervously and sat next to the chairman. She looked at him again and thought to herself that Jonghyun clearly had to get his height from his mother, but got his eyes and lips from his dad.

"Did your grandfather have children named Park Choon Jae, Park Ji Hyo and Park Ha Joon?"

Mina's eyes widened and she shook her head yes.

"I'm very sorry to be so sudden and probably rude but how are you related to them?"

"Park Choon Jae was my father and Ji Hyo is my aunt, Ha Joon my uncle, but how did you know them?"

"Your grandfather and my father are best friends. They worked together until he started his publishing company."

"Best friends? How?"

"Well based on the outburst you had earlier, you seem to have just found out about me and what I do."

"Yes sir."

"So, I want to tell you a short story about your grandfather, my father, Jonghyun and you. So hear me out."

Mina was curious, she wanted to know what this man could possibly know about her and her family, "Ok I guess."

"A very long time ago, your grandfather and my father, when they were teenagers were very poor. So they made a pact that they would grow up and be wealthy at any cost and that our families would never suffer like they had. They started out small, protecting local businesses that had looked out for their families during their hard times. Eventually other businesses were impressed with their work and requested that they protect them too. That turned into them running errands for some of the bigger businesses which included lots of things I would rather not discuss but mostly collecting on past due loans. Anyway, a year after protecting businesses and running errands they established the Kim Brother's Organized Crime Unit or as people know on the streets KBOCU. 

Things went very well for them and they were able to expand and purchase whatever they wanted. They both got a little older and settled down and built our families. I always knew your grandfather as Uncle Eric. Our families were very close. As time went on your father and I took over the business. Our fathers sat back and watched, only intervening when it was necessary. It wasn't until that horrible accident that your family decided to leave the business. After your parents passed away, you were sent back to the United States to be raised by your mother's family. That is when your grandfather decided to go legal. Because you liked to draw and would send him stories you wrote, he started the publishing company."

"What Mr. Kim I'm sorry but my grandfather used to run the mafia with you? And he started the publishing company because of me? And our families were like family?" Mina asked hoping there was a lie in there somewhere.

"Yes dear, that picture on your mantle is your proof," he said pointing to the framed picture under her television.

Mina stood slowly and made her way to the photo in question.

"If you look, there is your grandfather, my father, your father, your mother, me and my wife. That baby in your mother's arms is you and that baby in my wife's arms is Jonghyun."

Mina studied the picture because she was always told that the other people were her aunt and uncle. That was it nothing else. After her parents passed away, the picture was put up until she came to Korea to study. Then she noticed something else and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"He hasn't changed."

"Who?"

"Jonghyun, he looks like he was crying. His eyes were big then too. I'm glad he grew into them. And why were reaching for each other?"

"That is exactly what happened. He did cry, his eyes were big and yes he was trying to get back to you.  You two were inseparable. When you two learned how to walk you two always held hands. You didn't like broccoli and he would eat if for you. He didn't like carrots and you would eat them for him.  You two were close in age and literally grew up together. We never forced you please understand, both of you had friends outside of each other. But, no one could take the top spot. When you left he was so sad. He cried for days and always asked when his 'Mean Bean' was coming back. Eventually he realized you weren't coming back and slowly became a solo kid. So when he told me he was dating someone named Park Mina I hoped it would be you, but I had to know the chance was one in a million. Your family made it impossible to find you. However to see you here, feisty like your Mom and observant like your Dad, your meeting him again in school was fate. I want you to know that I would be very pleased to have you officially be a part of our family, that's where it would have gone anyway. AND, If Jjong ever makes the decision to leave the business for your sake I will let him go freely. I have Minho to take over for me. If you can accept his position and stay with him I hope you can give him all the support he needs. But Mina please no matter what you do, don't leave him again, he would break. Especially since he just got you back."

Mina was thrown into shock for the third time that night. "Mr. Kim please don't tell him who I am until I make my decision. He has a lot going on and finding his long lost friend who he didn't recognize would make it worse. And If I decide to go never tell him who I was. I don't remember much about my childhood but he does. I really don't want that on my head as well."

"It sounds like you have already made your decision."

"I haven't Mr. Kim, I should be the one to tell him who I am, if that even matters. But like you said I can't break him, especially now. Plus if I ever did leave, you have to know that I had a perfectly good reason to go."

"I trust you Mean Bean," the chairman chuckled. 

Mina laughed at the nickname, "Why Mean Bean?"

"No idea, but I guess you can ask when the time is right," the chairman smiled. "If you ever need anything, let me know. Even if you weren't with Jjong, you are in my territory so you'd be my responsibility."

"Thank you Mr. Kim," Mina smiled. "You may want to go check on your puppy. He was upset with your unexpected visit and I guess having to tell me the truth early." 

"I will do that for you and him," the chairman said standing up. "Oh and Mina, keep giving Minho a hard time. I love seeing him so flustered."

Mina laughed, "Will do sir!"

The chairman got up and walked down the hall to the guest room. Mina heard the door open and Jonghyun yelled, "Dad really?!" 

Minho let himself back in with Taemin in tow.

"Taemin the bathroom is empty just so you know," Mina informed him.

"Thanks Miss Mina, I have another guy coming up to take care of that," Taemin smiled. "Being the boss has its perks."

"Oh I agree, I'm going to my room now," Mina said getting up, "Oh yeah and giraffe boy, have a good day. I hope some rest will refresh your manners."

"I swear if you weren't Jjong's female whatever..." Minho started.

"You swear nothing, sit down and hush before I tell my dad, the chairman, you upset me. I have a sneaking suspicion that he won't like it one bit," Mina grinned.

Feeling successful Mina walked down the hall to her room and got back into the bed she was so quickly jolted from. It was a long morning already and she still had things to do in the morning. 

She replayed the conversation between her and Mr. Kim and then the whole ordeal with Jonghyun. Mina was emotionally drained. She picked up her phone and sent a text to her best friend Syn.

To: Syn

From: Mina Bina

Brunch tomorrow at noon and then shopping for a while.

I need a break. Yes I'm skipping school. Don't gasp.

Mina put the phone back down and pulled the blanket up over head. "Please let there be a miracle answer to this question," she murmured to herself. With that Mina slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

♣♣ ♣♣ ♣♣ ♣♣

 

The next morning Mina woke up to Jonghyun sitting up next to her in bed.

"You're gonna leave me now, aren't you?" he asked very unsure.

"Huh? What?" Mina asked slightly confused.

"Syn replied to your message something about noon."

"We going to eat and shop and chat. Girl stuff. Wanna Come?"

"No because then she is going to convince you to leave after you tell her what happened this morning. I don't need an audience for that."

"I am definitely telling her about his morning, I'm also going to tell her about the conversation I had with Mr. Kim." Mina explained, "But I am my own person I don't let people influence my decisions. I'm still here right?"

"You're gonna leave, watch."

"Whatever you say future chairman," Mina sang sarcastically. "Oh, by the way we are having dinner with your parents tomorrow night. Make sure you rest well today. And with these big, beautiful, light brown eyes of mine, you are off work for the next two weeks."

Jonghyun just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"You don't have to thank me now," she giggled. "You can thank me later, if you know what I mean."

Mina walked out of the room laughing to herself about the power she held in her hands.

"Minho was right, you are evil!" he yelled after her.

 

To: Syn

From: Mina Bina

Can't wait and wear flats. There is a lot of retail therapy going on today.

 

To: Mina Bina

From: Syn

Why do I feel like there is going to be wine involved?

 

To: Syn

From: Mina Bina

Because there is. Lots and lots of it.

Did I tell you that my boyfriend is next in line as leader of the KBOCU?

Found out at 4:30 AM

 

To: Mina Bina

From: Syn

I'll bring the rum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I swear I'm not abandoning this and to prove it... a double update.  
> Thanks for reading whatever this mess turns out to be...


	7. Reunited - Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's walls begin to crumble when faced with a nostalgic Jonghyun. Between his anger and his sweet surprise Mina is caught off guard and she doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a double update... here it is.  
> Also, if you have found this on Wattpad, the chapter have small tweaks and changes so don't skim pass you may find a hidden jewel among these words.

**Mina and Jonghyun**

The vehicle pulled away from the airport slowly.  Mina stared out of the window to avoid looking at him.  They had not been this close to each other since the morning she left almost three years ago.

"You haven't changed much in almost 4 years," Jonghyun slyly commented.

"Looks like you just changed your hair color," Mina said back.

"Still feisty I see."

"Damn right I am."

Jonghyun laughed out loud, "I can't believe you are still saying that!"

"It's true though, so I see no need to change it," Mina snickered back. "I see you still have giraffe boy."

"Loyalty goes a long way with me, we are almost equals."

"Yeah so him being your cousin has nothing to do with it."

"Well, at least he never left me."

Silence came back to the car after there awkward exchange.  Mina pulled out her phone and looked to see if she had received any missed calls or messages.  There were two. One from Mr. P asking if they had arrived safely. The other was from Donovan letting her know they were fine.  Mina smiled and sent back a quick thank you and that she is fine too.

"Telling people that I had you kidnapped?" Jonghyun asked amused.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Chairman, I already knew you had something planned," Mina said shutting him down. "I walked out freely and on my own. Very cute that you think I've been kidnapped."

"Oh so you have eyes and ears here?" 

"Always have, you don't know everything about me."

"I know you are Chairman Park's granddaughter and you've come back to run his business.  But you are right, I feel like I know nothing about you."

"THAT was all over the papers, anyone would have known that. However, when we were together I told you what I considered to be important."

Jonghyun balled up his fist at her last statement.  He was angry. Thinking back to her student records, being pregnant apparently wasn't important.  Probably because the kid wasn't his, if she was even really pregnant. Jonghyun sighed loudly and clenched his jaw.  

Composing himself he finally spoke again, "Not really CEO Park, I mean two people like us would have been the ultimate power couple. Really we were beautiful. You ruined that."

"When did you become so bitter? And just for the record I'm still beautiful."

"Bitter??? Who wouldn't be bitter? Time, money, power, love, runaways, and BROKEN ENGAGEMENTS probably had something to do with it."

Mina had nothing to say back.  Jonghyun sounded hurt. The way he basically shouted "broken engagements" made her cringe.  She looked out the window instead of continuing the ridiculous banter. Jonghyun sighed to regain his composure.  This was his moment to get his answers and needed to remain calm for Mina to cooperate. 

"Okay Love, I'm sure you know why I needed to see you," Jonghyun started again.

"The million dollar question," Mina mocked a game show host.

"Yes the million dollar question!" Jonghyun emphasized. "You totally ruined my life."

"But did you die?"

"Are you serious right now?" Jonghyun looked shocked and offended. "I wish I would have died. You broke my heart."

"No you don't, that would have ruined all of the surprises I have for you," Mina said sarcastically.  "You may not have a heart by the time I'm done."

"Damnit Mina! I need answers. Like now, you owe me."

"Are you hungry? Because I'm hungry," Mina picked the most ridiculous thing possible to say.

"You are thinking about food? I can't believe you."

"Why not? I have no questions to ask of you. I know where I stand. Like I said, you have surprises coming to you."

Jonghyun gawked at her, mouth hanging open. 

"Fine, you can ask me 3 questions. Each with one follow up question, when we get to wherever we are going."

"No! I want answers to all my questions."

"Not today Satan, not today," Mina huffed staring out of the window again bringing silence back to the vehicle.

**Syn, Donovan, and Kimie**

"Auntie Syn!!!" Kimie bounced up and down in the back seat of her aunt's car.  "Did you hear, Mama said I could have a puppy?!"

"Yes JitterBug I did, she sent me a text message," Syn replied smiling at the little girl through the rear view mirror.

"Auntie Syn it's JitterPuppy now," Kimie whined, "Do you think Mama will be gone long?"

"No Little One," Donovan interjected.  "She said three days at most remember?"

"Yes Mr. Donovan," Kimie said quietly. "Work is stupid."

"From the mouths of babes," Syn laughed.

"But I'm a puppy!" Kimie jumped up again.

Syn cringed and Donovan noticed, "Mina did the same exact thing."

"Huh?" Syn looked back at Donovan.

"Puppy equals cringe," Donovan said.

"Haha yes!" Syn laughed awkwardly, "Didn't you know we were twins separated at birth, in another life."

"Mina reminds me often," Donovan smiled.

"Okay so Mina asked me to take you guys to her family home," Syn said. "So we go there first, maybe take a nap and then go pick out a puppy."

"Yay!" Kimie yelled again clapping her hands.

After some time driving they made it to Mina's family home.  The house was surrounded by a grey brick wall. A wrought iron fence covered the driveway.  There were trees and flower bushes lining the driveway which was a mile long. The property sprawled out for what seemed like forever dotted with gazebos, small ponds and several other buildings held a variety of things.

"Wow Auntie Syn, this is my new house?" Kimie asked with her face pressed up against the window.

"Yup, when your mama was a baby this is where she lived," Syn answered. "We played all over the place."

"Shoulda asked for a pony," Kimie whispered lowly.

"Little One there horses in the stables back over there," Donovan pointed out of the same window.

"Really?!" Kimie gasped. 

"Yes JitterPuppy, your great grandfather got you a pony when you were born," Syn explained. "You can see it later."

When they arrived at the front of the house there were a few people standing outside.  Syn parked the car and got out to open the door for Kimie. Donovan let himself out on the other side and waited for the ladies to make their way around.  In those short moments, Kimie had somehow conned her aunt into carrying her up the steps. 

"Ms. DePaul it's a pleasure to see you again," one of the women spoke. "And who do we have here?"

"Ms. Lee this is our JitterPuppy Kimie," Syn responded. "Say hello to Ms. Lee sweetie."

"Hello Ms. Lee, I'm Kimie and I'm 4," Kimie said shyly.

"She looks like her mother," Ms. Lee said.

"I think it's the hair," Donovan spoke up, "I'm Donovan, Mina's bodyguard."

"He should be Mama's booooyyyfriend," Kimie sang.

Everyone laughed at the little girl.  

"Let's go in," Ms. Lee chuckled ushering everyone inside the house.

Once they made it inside Kimie's eyes became wider than ever.  She was in awe because of everything around her. It looked like the castles from the movies she watched with her mama.

"Mama won't let me touch anything in here," Kimie whispered in her aunt's ear.

"Yes she will, because she touched everything in here," Syn smiled putting Kimie down.

"Are any of you hungry or tired? I know it had to be a long trip," Ms. Lee asked.

"I'm okay," Donovan answered quickly. "What about you Little One?"

"I don't know Mr. Donovan," Kimie answered. 

"Let's start with using the restroom," he suggested.

"I'll take her," Syn volunteered grabbing Kimie's hand and walking through the living room past the kitchen.

"Mr. Donovan, you've been with Mina since she was 4 correct?" Ms. Lee asked taking him into the living room.

"I have, yes ma'am," He answered nervously. "We are friends because my Dad was head of security."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to threaten you like everyone else," Ms. Lee said giggling again, "The chairman told me all about you. And the threats. He always spoke very highly of you and what you did for Mina."

"He did a lot for me too and Mina and Kimie are a lot of fun to be with."

"That's kind, but we all know that Mina can be hell on 2 legs," Ms. Lee smiled, "But I can tell by the way you look at Kimie, she's precious to you."

Donovan shifted around in the chair he had chosen uncomfortably.  He just loves the little girl like everyone else does.

"You look at her like she is your own child," Ms. Lee started again. "And that is fine. However, I think you should know, Mina left for safety, not because she fell out of love.  I won't say that you are competing for her affection, but I will say, do not get too deep in your feelings for her. She still loves Kimie's father, she just has a valid fear of loss."

"It's nothing like that with Mina and I," Donovan replied attempting to steady himself and not seem guilty.  He was still trying to figure out his feelings for her on his own.  

"I will see when she joins us," Ms. Lee chirped, "Where is our Little Madam anyway?"

Donovan cleared his throat, "She is taking care of some unfinished business."

"I see and how long will she be?"

"Three days at most is what she said."

"You seem uneasy about the whole thing," Ms. Lee observed. "He would never hurt her, if anything he is about to get hurt. I think your concern lies elsewhere."

"I don't know what you're tal-"

"Mr. Donovan guess what?" Kimie yelled as she ran full speed into him.

"What JitterPuppy?!" Donovan asked somewhat amused.

"I found a picture of Mama and a boy on the wall, next to another picture on the wall with Nana and Papa Kim AND then I found a picture of me!!!" Kimie spilled out all at once. "Come lookit."

Donovan was dragged up the hall to the photos to see what her excitement was about.  Syn was nearby and made her way over to the wall also.

"See that's Mama," Kimie pointed to the picture of the little girl and boy. "I can tell by the hair it's like mine. Who is the boy?"

"Oh that's one of Mama's friends," Ms. Lee cut in.

"I like his eyes," Kimie said, "And lookit there is Nana and Papa Kim."

"Yes Little One, that's them when they were younger," Syn answered this time.

"They live in Koreana too, are they going to come and visit?" Kimie asked.

"Tomorrow actually," Syn answered again.

"Lookit Mr. Donovan that's me!!" Kimie yelled point to the largest picture on the wall.

"Yes Little One that is you, I remember when you took that picture," Donovan laughed, "You always cry before you get your pictures taken."

"It must run in the family," Ms. Lee said to herself.

**Mina and Jonghyun**

"Mina," Jonghyun said shaking her lightly.

Mina didn't move.

"Mina, wake up," he said shaking her a little harder.

Mina moved a little and slowly sat up. 

"Enjoy your nap?" Jonghyun said sarcastically.

"Hmmm," Mina hummed.

"Still don't like waking up I see."

"Naps are a luxury for me," Mina yawned.

Jonghyun sat there staring Mina for a moment, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, you brought me here," Mina said shrugging her shoulders. 

"Look and see where were are," he said pointing out the window.

Mina turned and looked out the window.  Slowly taking everything in she gasped loudly and started to shake.  Of all places to bring her this was the last place she expected.

"Hurts huh?" Jonghyun said bitterly and proceeded to get out of the car.

Mina's chest was tight and she felt paralyzed.  There was no way that she was prepared for this stunt.  Her door opened and he was there with his hand out. Mina kept her head down didn't move.

"Oh come on big girl, nothing here can hurt you," Jonghyun joked. "I figured you would want to be in a comfortable place for our conversation."

"Why?" Mina asked with a voice full of tears, "Of all places why here?"

"Like you Americans say, there's no place like home."

Jonghyun had brought them back to their past.  The small house that they once shared was in front of her again.  After she left she asked to have it sold, to which her grandfather agreed. 

"You tried to sell it and I bought it," Jonghyun said walking next to her, like he read her mind.

Mina looked around and saw that the property and been kept up.  There were no overgrown weeds and the grass was neatly cut. The house even looked like it had been painted while she was gone.

"Come on," Jonghyun said holding the door open.

Mina looked up to see him smiling which was somewhat refreshing, but her tears wouldn't let her appreciate the gesture.  Forcing her body to move forward she took slow steps into the house. That's when it hit her, nothing had changed. The smell was the same as it was almost 5 years ago.  Someone has been burning white tea and lily candles somewhere regularly. The furniture was still there but cleaned along with the rugs, lamps and tables. It was like the house was frozen in time since she had left. 

Mina walked through the house slowly touching the walls and other surfaces.  She looked to the mantle to find that picture still there, without a speck of dust.

"Outside of what you took, I left it all the same," Jonghyun broke into her thoughts. "I've only been here twice since then. And that was to hire a cleaning lady. Otherwise I get photos regularly."

Mina stared at the photo on the mantle and cried harder.  This was not fair. Why would he hold on to all of this for so long?  Especially when he didn't know if she was ever coming back.

"This isn't fair," Mina finally spoke, "Why didn't you just move on?! I clearly left you!"

"Move on to what?" he asked standing directly behind her.

Mina shook her head and sniffled.

"Look at me," Jonghyun demanded turning her around to face him. "Move on to what? How could I have moved on when you left me stuck here."

Jonghyun hated to see her cry.  He always had. Once again, even though it was years later, he found himself trying to wipe all of her tears before they fell. 

"Stop," Mina said weakly, "Just stop please."

He held her cheeks and smiled again.  Which she thought was weird again. "Love I hate to see you cry, so I will stop when you stop."

"NO!" Mina yelled breaking away from him, "You don't understand, I can't... I can't be here like this. Again. With You. Not after what happened. Not after what I did."


	8. Retail Therapy - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina thinks a shopping trip with Syn is just what's she needs to deal with the previous nights events. Unfortunately, she cannot run for long.

Mina and Syn had been friends since they were about 5. When Mina moved back to the States after her parents had died, Syn snuggled herself into Mina's heart like family. Syn declared Mina as her sister after the third time she peeked her head over the fence.  From that point they became inseparable. The two did everything together. If you saw Syn, you saw Mina and vice versa. No one ever questioned it because if they did Syn would make sure there was hell to pay. Apparently no one told Johnny Little or his broken nose, you don't mess with Syn's sister. 

That is how Mina and Syn ended up studying in South Korea together. When Mina was told by her grandfather that he wanted her to study at Seoul University she had originally turned him down because of Syn.  There was no way she could leave her sister after 13 years of friendship. Mina would not have survived in the States, with family she did not know if Syn hadn't been there. Syn thought it was a great idea. She would be on an adventure with her sister. All of the research she had done with Mina in mind when she was younger influenced her even more. With some time and convincing by Syn they both ended up packing their most important belongings and left for Seoul.

Watching Syn and Mina interact always left people in awe. Neither of them had to say a word to each other and things would be understood. Syn was Mina's logic sometimes, well most of the time. Mina always overreacted and Syn would talk sense into her so she wouldn't think the most ridiculous things in the world. Syn wasn't always successful and eventually situations were turned into comical disasters, but she was always there.

"So Mina Bina what was so important that you needed to skip school?" Syn asked walking into Mina.

"You have no idea what happened last night," Mina sighed heavily.

"I would if you told me."

"I don't even know where to start Syn, it's too much. I met his dad though."

"Well, that's a good thing Mina, that means it's serious."

"We live together I thought that meant we were serious?"

"No that means you basically have sex regularly. You have saved him gas for booty calls."

"Oh My Goodness, Syn! Really?!" Mina yelled at her friend as they walked in the mall.

"What? I'm stating the obvious. I mean there are a lot of perks of having your boyfriend live with you," Syn laughed hanging an arm over Mina.

"How are we friends?" Mina laughed. "But you are right there are lots of perks."

Stopping at a shoe store the ladies went in and walked around for a bit.

 

"So what is his dad like?" Syn asked while trying on a pair of boots.

"He is really nice and we are going to dinner at their house tomorrow. He is very tall which I found to be interesting."

"Okay but that isn't enough for you to want to skip school Mina."

"He is very calm and just a little  scary. He also told me things that I never expected to hear."

Mina looked around to see if anyone was around them. 

"Mina what the hell? Why are you being so strange?"

"Shhh just lean in," Mina whispered. "Jonghyun and his father are members of the KBOCU."

"Ummm okay and...."

"His father is the Chairman and Jonghyun is going to take over eventually," Mina whispered.

"Okay and your grandfather owns companies and eventually you will take over," Syn said sarcastically.

"NO!" Mina yelled and then covered her mouth to see if anyone was looking at them. Of course a few people stopped what they were doing. Mina covered her face with her hands out of frustration.

"Syn?"

"Yes."

"Let's try again okay," Mina exhaled deeply. "The KBOCU, is the mafia, like The Godfather or Scarface Syn. Like those warehouse fires on the news that I was telling you about, that was him."

Syn did not reply.

"You guys make him disappear mafia. Syn~"

Syn took a minute and realized what her friend was saying. Then her eyes got big. "Umm Mina, he killed people?"

"Yes! Basically! You got it! Tell her what she's won Stu!"

"Could you not be so dramatic?" Syn snickered.

Mina looked at Syn with a mixture of amusement and sadness.

"So how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. It's bad but those people were bad. But still it's wrong and he has been doing this kind of stuff since we started dating. Ugh I really cannot tell you how I feel. Like he kept it from me."

"But at least he told you right?"

Mina took her shoe off and put it back in the box and moved on to the next pair.

"Mina, at least he told you right?" she asked again realizing she had become suddenly silent.

"He wouldn't have told me unless his father showed up because he got hurt, that's the problem. He hid from me which is the equivalent of a lie," Mina said forcefully. "I don't think he was ever going to tell me."

"He got hurt? Is it bad?" Syn asked concerned.

"Busted lip, black eye and a huge cut on his chest," Mina explained, "But their 'on call doctor' came to the house and patched him up."

"Hence the reason why you skipped school."

"I guess," Mina said trying on her pair of boots. "It was the fact that his 'job' was a lie."

After some silence and realizing there were no other shoes to try on, they made their purchase and left.

"What are you going to do?" Syn asked staring at the side of Mina's head.

"I don't know Syn, I'm so mad I wanna punch him but at the same time when he was at the door with Minho all bloody I was scared."

Syn nodded in understanding.

"What if next time it's worse?" Mina asked coming to an abrupt stop. "What if he never comes back?"

"Mina Bina you can't think like that," Syn said trying to comfort her friend.

"It's possible though right," Mina said sadly. "Oh but wait there's more. My grandfather and his grandfather started this whole thing together. That's how my family ended up with so much."

"Are you serious?" Syn asked in shock. "I thought he was in publishing?"

"Last night, the Chairman told me when he was telling me about everything else twisted about our families."

"Twisted?"

"Yes twisted, you know how I lived here as a kid? Well apparently the puppy and I were best friends as children. Our families were like family, until my parents died and I moved."

"Aww long lost love," Syn cooed.

"Why are we friends," Mina laughed. "How do you see the positive in this? Are you even taking me seriously?"

"It just means, you two are kinda meant to be together and you can't leave him."

"I tell you we were mafia kids and you say we are meant to be together," Mina laughed again.

"Hey I could be like run, run as far as you can Simba and never return," Syn said darkly and then burst into laughter.

"Okay now, this is why we are friends," Mina laughed hugging her friend. "Come on, let's buy makeup."

"When in doubt shop it out. Who's paying?" Syn asked winking at her friend.

Mina smiled and hooked her arm into Syn's, "Sure you can have everything that's on clearance."

 

"He thinks I'm going to leave him." Mina said picking up lipsticks.

"Well are you?" Syn asked while pulling the lipstick out of Mina's hand, "Not that one, it's too bright."

"No. I don't know. I don't think I'm going to leave him," Mina was unsure.

"Do you love him still?" Syn asked shoving another color at her.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"So why don't you know?" Syn asked, "You have to give me a good reason as to why you would say no?"

"Fear I guess," Mina answered absentmindedly putting random eye shadow palettes in her bag.

"That's a good reason," Syn said pulling the unnecessary colors out. "Because fear should totally direct your life."

"Let's say we get married and have kids and then he dies and then I have to raise the kids alone, he isn't there when I go into labor or when its Parent's Day," Mina started to ramble. "What if I have a girl, who is going to give her away at her wedding? Or if I have a boy who is going to show him how to pee? I don't have a wee wee!! Syn what am I going to do?!?!"

Syn laughed at her best friend freaking out. It was highly amusing to her like always. "Umm Mina? You know you don't have any kids right? And you guys aren't married yet."

Mina stood in the aisle and lets her arms go limp and threw her head back and whined, "What if it actually happens though?" Mina perked back up and grinned, "You said yet, which means it will happen right?"

"What you guys getting married? Yes I'm sure that will happen. You two are perfect for each other." Syn shook her head at her dramatic friend, "Until you have kids don't worry about it, cross that bridge when you get to it. But in the meantime enjoy your puppy."

"I guess," Mina said frowning. "I still don't feel any better. You think he wants to marry me for real?"

"You would have to blind, deaf and dumb not to know how much he loves you. That's probably why he kept it from you. What if he didn't plan to stay in the KBOCU because he didn't want you in danger?"

"It's the KBOCU and yes that makes sense, but he could have told me what his plan was," Mina said picking her bags up off the floor.

"Why? So you can throw a tantrum and disappear like you did today?" Syn asked hitting her friend on the arm. 

"I didn't disappear, he knows where I am," Mina defended herself.

"How many times has he called or texted you since you left?" Syn asked with her arms crossed.

"Umm...." Mina searched her pockets, then her purse for her phone. "I don't know because I can't find my phone. Maybe it's the car?"

"Let's go check," Syn sighed, "Plus we are starting to accumulate too many bags to carry."

Mina and Syn started their trek towards the parking garage with their bags in tow.  Syn to this time to pick on Mina for being able to forget her phone yet again.

"You should have done valet or something or gone through the VVIP section," Syn complained.

"I hate using that because my grandfather always calls when I'm done and asks when I'm coming to visit," Mina explained. "I see him twice a month as agreed."

"Oh come on he isn't that bad."

"He depresses me, he always says, 'Your mother would be so proud' or 'You look more like your father every time I see you' it's a constant reminder of what I don't have."

"I guess that makes sense, but he still is your grandfather and if I'm not mistaken your father looks like his father."

"I know I know," Mina said irritated. "Everyone knows."

"So let him love on you a little bit, it won't hurt you. His children are dead or estranged. You are his only connection to his kids."

"He did it though, his line of business did this."

"You think they didn't have a choice in taking part in it? That doesn't make sense when you have an uncle that runs a bakery in the States and you are running around here freely. Your only commitment is dinner and an education."

"You make me sound selfish."

"Because you are. You thinking about your own feelings. I could say..."

"MINA!"

The ladies looked up for who would have called her name. Looking around no one stood out.

"I know someone called me," Mina said confused. "Come, let's just go to the car and go."

"It might not have been for you, there are 4 Minas at our school," Syn said nonchalantly.

"Mina!" a male voice yelled again, this time a body running up to them. "Mina! Jeez, I know you heard me call you."

Mina jumped and turned to see Minho standing in front of her.

"Minho?! What are you doing here?" Mina asked in shock. "Is everything okay? Where is Jonghyun?"

"Looking for you! What else?!" Minho yelled catching his breathe. "Where is your phone? The man is throwing a fit."

"Ohhh, well I think it I left it in the car," Mina said laughing, "For a giraffe you aren't very graceful."

"Dude you can't just take off running like that," another guy said walking up said slapping Minho on the back.

"Ahhh, Kim Kibum what is wrong with you?!" Minho stood up yelling.

"I could ask you the same thing," his friend answered. "Did you find her?"

"She's...Right...Here..." Minho said breathing deeply. "The...Crazy...Woman... in the flesh."

"I'm not crazy, but if you push me far enough I'm sure I can make a great example out of you," Mina said walking up closer to Minho.

"Enough with the unpleasantries," Syn broke in, "Who the hell are you and why are you looking for my sister?"

"Great there's two of them," Minho chided.

"Syn this in Minho, Jjongie's umm pet giraffe and this gentleman, I have no idea," Mina said pointing each person out.

"I'm Kibum everyone calls me Key, I help Minho when Jjong thinks he's gonna fuck everything up," he introduced himself.

"I'm Mina," she said putting her hand out to shake it. "This is my sister Syn."

After exchanging handshakes he smiled and said it was nice to meet them both.

"Once again, I didn't get greeted like that!" Minho whined. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"You yelled at me while I was in shock you jerk!" Mina spat. "Now why are you looking for me?"

Kibum decided it would be best for him to speak up this time, "Jjong said he tried to get in touch with you and you didn't answer your phone so he got worried, thus we have a search party."

Mina looked at Kibum, then Minho and then Syn, "He thinks I left him."

"Probably," Syn shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's go, I still have the rum, it can be a party."

The ladies laughed and looked at the two guys who held blank faces.

Mina pushed her bags towards Minho, "Carry these," she demanded and walked away.

"Miss Syn do you need some help?" Kibum asked.

"Not really but you can take them so I can hang onto my Mina Bina," Syn said pointing to the bags at her feet.

Mina and Syn locked arms and made their way to the parking garage.

"I hate her so much," Minho said under his breath.

"I like her," Kibum smiled.

"Not you too," Minho whined. "Jinki, Taemin and the chairman like her too. I figured you'd be on my side so called best friend."

"She hasn't done anything to me," Kibum chuckled looking at his distraught friend. 

After making it to the car, the guys put the bags in the trunk and everyone agreed to meet at Mina's house.

"Look at this Syn," Mina said showing her the phone screen. "25 missed calls and, and 32 text messages! What the hell is wrong with him?!?!"

"Like you said, he thinks you left him," Syn said sarcastically.

"I'm not responding to any of these," Mina said nervously. "I'm not even gonna look. He is going to be so broody and indifferent when I get back."

 

"Jjongie! I'm back," Mina sang walking through the front door, "And I brought Syn! And Minho! And Kibum!"

Mina looked around the living room and saw no one on the couches. She walked down the hall to the bedroom since the bathroom door was wide open. She pushed the door open to see Jonghyun laying on the bed asleep on her pillow with his phone is his hand.

"Jjongie, I'm back," Mina said closer to his ear. 

He rolled over onto his other side but did not wake up. Mina walked around to the other side of the bed and tried again.

"Jonghyun, I'm back," Mina said again leaning down closer. 

"Okay," He said still asleep. He didn't move again after that.

Mina looked at her sleeping puppy and giggled and left the room.

"So what happened?" Syn asked when she saw Mina walking down the hall.

"He is sleep, I tried to wake him up but oh well," Mina said nonchalantly. "Time for rum. Like they say rum is fun."

"Are you sharing said rum?" Minho asked from his favorite seat in the room.

"Do I call you giraffe boy?" Mina asked laughing. 

"Yes, but I resent that," Minho said crossing his legs.

"I guess it's time for drinking games!" Syn cheered pulling out a large bottle of rum from her bag.

"I think we're gonna need help to finish this all," Mina said laughing.

"I know who to call," Syn and Kibum said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I like you already," Syn said laughing and slapping him on the back.

"The feeling is mutual," Kibum said wincing at the slap. "I think."

"Here we go again," Minho groaned. "Another one of my brothers in clutch of an evil woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this. Believe it or not there is more to come.


	9. Drinking Games - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rum is fun. Groups are fun. A game of never have I ever turns stressful times into fun times. You never know who did or does what until the drinks start flowing. Mina finally let's Jonghyun have it, sorta.

It took about an hour for the other guests that Syn and Kibum decided to invite. Bi Ni and Chelly went to school with Syn and Mina and seemed to always end up together. Kibum called Taemin and Jinki, saying that they were all close to each other. Jinki said he would be late but that he would arrive later.

"Jjongie!" Mina yelled dramatically at the figure walking down the hall. "Nice of you to join us."

"You left me, you liar," he said curtly. Mina could not take him seriously in his oversized black sweater.

"I went to the mall, like I told you last night," Mina said with her arms folded. "Quit being a baby and come sit."

Jonghyun pouted and shuffled over to the couch near Minho. He intentionally sat away from Mina. Minho patted him on the back like he understood his pain. He was going to aggravate the situation by making Mina seem like the bad guy.

"She shopped a lot," Minho whispered. "And she forced me to carry her bags. Oh and she yelled at me in public. She called it shock."

"Are you defending her?" Jonghyun asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Hah! NO!" Minho snorted. "I'm just pointing out her bad habits and she's bossy."

"Okay so we have everyone and shot glasses!" Mina shouted. "We start with Never Have I Ever!"

"Do we have to play this?" Bi Ni asked. "I'm pretty much gonna end up drunk."

"Mina too," Syn added laughing.

"Syn? Do you really wanna go there?" Mina asked arching her eyebrows. "Remember we agreed to be friends forever because of our secrets."

"Shit! You are so right." Syn laughed. "Hey don't ask the wrong question or we are all screwed. Fuck it we die like men!"

Syn and Mina burst into laughter leaning against each other. Chelly snapped her fingers at the two girls to get their attention. They both stopped for a moment and pointed at her ready to say something but were interrupted.

"You ladies seem to be quite ummmm mischievous," Taemin smiled at the group..

"You have no idea," Bi Ni grinned. "But they are right, tonight we die like men or really drunk women."

"Jjongie you in? And you gotta be honest." Mina chided still chuckling.

"Yeah I guess," he huffed.

Syn poured the first round of shots.

"Never have I ever," Mina started looking around the room, "had sex in public."

"That escalated quickly," Key said slowly looking around at the people gathered in the living.

Everyone in the room tipped up their glasses and laughed.

"You are all nasty," Mina laughed. "What is wrong with y'all?"

"You liked it," Jonghyun smirked from his end of the couch.

"Omg what?" Bi Ni asked in shock. "You are such a goody two shoes!"

"Haha that's a lie!" Jonghyun laughed again. "Trust me she is NOT by any means a goody two shoes. She has porn star qualities."

"Eww man not what I needed to hear," Minho choked and then began to dry heave. "I need a shot on the principle that I could have imagined several scenarios."

"You're just mad because you aren't getting any," Mina spat back. "I'm good over here."

"Okay... so never have I ever," Taemin started, "Done drugs."

No one moved.

"Does marijuana count?" Chelly asked.

"Yes," Everybody raised their shot glasses again.

"Who actually says 'marijuana'?" Minho snickered. "I'm starting to think you are all sex crazed drug addicts."

"You know celibacy is a choice, not a requirement," Mina stated, "But I guess in your case it's a requirement."

"My turn, never have I ever been with someone of the same sex," Minho yelled out, to deliberately ignore Mina's taunt.

Bi Ni was the only one to drink.

Syn and Mina both looked at her, "OMG when was this?!?! You never said anything."

"I was drunk, and there was this guy and this girl...it got out of control," Bi Ni blurted out. "I'm sorry but it was weird after."

"Follow up question," Taemin said raising his hand. "Would you do it again?"

Bi Ni sat there thinking. "Can I just take another shot?"

"I will take that as a yes," Taemin smirked at then winked at Bi Ni.

Minho dry heaved again, "I'm gonna act like I didn't see that." 

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm," Jonghyun called out. 

All of the girls drank, Mina included. All of the guys gasped and then looked at Mina and then to Jonghyun.

"Oh what the hell?!" he yelled said looking at Mina.

Mina started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"I told you she was evil," Minho snorted.

"Mina you're killing all of his pride over there," Syn laughed and tipped her shot glass towards her, "I've taught you well."

"No, wait," Mina tried to explain between giggles. "It wasn't him."

Mina stood up and made her way to the empty spot on the couch next to Jonghyun.

"Don't come over here trying to butter me up."

"I just said it wasn't you. Are you not confident in your skills?" Mina asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "I mean surely a man of your size and stature has no concerns about his own performance."

"Here we go," Syn sighed rolling her eyes. "Just one time Mina, just one."

"Where are we going?" Kibum asked totally confused.

"It's a challenge," Chelly said amused. "She gets very aggressive and competitive when she drinks."

"Did you feed her Syn?" Bi Ni asked with concerned eyes. "She lost her ability to hold her tongue pretty quickly."

"I did, she had lots of french fries and she ate most of her sandwich along with a few glasses of wine," Syn replied. "But after what happened yesterday this was bound to happen."

"Huh?" Kibum asked totally confused.

Taemin looked at Syn and the others when he realized what she meant, "Oh yeah the mess with The Chairman coming over!"

"BINGO!" Syn sang snapping her fingers.

"Her grandfather?" Bi Ni asked.

"No his father," Taemin said as he pointed to Jonghyun.

"What do you mean not confident in my skills?!?!" Jonghyun scoffed. "I've never heard you complain about my skills."

"You know Jjongie not all girls complain about every single thing their boyfriend does or does not do," Mina argued back. "Like being upfront and honest about what they do for a living."

"And your complaint is what?"

"Oh nothing," Mina sang watching the look of shock on her boyfriend's face. "How dare I have any complaints... About you."

"Mina so help me, I am in no mood to play with you tonight."

"Awww well then I guess I have to find someone else to play with," she stood up to make her way back to her spot across from him.

"Aaaand she got him," Syn said lowly.

"Got what?" Kibum asked genuinely interested.

"His undivided attention, he is thinking forward and backward to dig himself out." Syn said. "She is going to make him regret every snide comment he made and that lie he has been telling her since day one."

"I'm confused," Kibum said.

"Just watch."

"What do you mean find someone else to play with?" Jonghyun asked loudly.

"I'm just saying you took what I said very personally," Mina smirked. "Which means deep down inside you aren't happy with your own performance."

Jonghyun stood up quickly and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. Something he did when he was trying to hide. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Bedroom NOW!" Jonghyun demanded between clenched teeth stomping down the hall.

"I will be back shortly, this won't take long," Mina grinned. "You all keep playing."

"Alright I'm taking bets," Syn blurted.

"Oh oh, I say angry sex," Bi Ni yelled waving her hand.

"You guys are betting on them?" Kibum asked highly confused.

"I say heated make out session but they come back because they have company," Chelly offered next completely ignoring Kibum.

"You women have no filters or boundaries," Minho looked disgusted.

"Shut the hell up he-bitch," Syn snapped. "Chelly I agree Mina can be loud so she wouldn't dare."

"So can Jonghyun," Kibum mumbled.

"Totally," Taemin agreed. "I need a shot."

"I say she is just cursing him the hell out," Syn said amused. "She almost bought bubblegum pink lipstick because of him."

The ladies all cringed at the thought. They all knew that was never her choice of color.

"What does lipstick have to do with this? And did you call me a he-bitch?" Minho finally jumped in.

Syn rolled her eyes and sighed, "Normal bet? Chicken for everyone?"

The women nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure they aren't part of some crime unit? They are scary," Taemin whispered to Kibum.

"I was wondering the same thing," Kibum whispered. "They even made Minho silent."

 

Once Mina was in their room Jonghyun slammed the door behind her.

"And we need to have this little pow wow because what?" Mina asked rolling her eyes while looking at her newly manicured nails.

"You seem to have something that you want to say to me," Jonghyun said staring at Mina.

"I have nothing to say to you that I couldn't have said to you in the past three years."

"Is that what all of this is about? You are being this petty over my family business?"

"Petty?"

"Yes petty! I could have died last night Mina. How do you think that makes me feel? You are too wrapped up in your own feelings to even consider mine."

"I'm sorry what?" Mina mused. "I couldn't understand you over the blah blah blah I'm the victim statement you just made. YOU picked this. YOU lied. YOU could have died. All of which you knew the consequences of every time you laced up those boots and walked out the door. I did not get an option. There were no preparations for me. You basically said, hey I'm the bad guy from movies, but not really, don't be upset though, shut up and color."

"You are really pissing me off," Jonghyun fumed. "If you are still upset over last night say so, if you aren't going to be an adult about it get the hell over it."

"Get the hell over it?!" Mina said offended. "Okay I will get the hell over it. So to start this process you can get the hell out. I don't need this stress in my life. I told you in the beginning I don't become attached to people because I don't trust them."

"Are you serious right now? You don't trust me?"

"As serious as the cut on your chest." Mina said plainly pointing to the general location of the bandage. "Oh wait that's not a big deal, part of the job description right? Don't you guys have some trust test or exercise before you let people join your 'unit'."

"What exactly are you being so bitchy about? The fact that I got hurt, or the fact that I'm in the mafia, or that fact that I didn't tell you before because I knew you would be fucking psychotic and dramatic."

"Psychotic and dramatic? That's how you see me?"

"Right now? yes."

"I got your psychotic and dramatic," Mina threatened while gritting her teeth. "You just wait my cute little puppy, you will pay dearly for that one. One day you will wake up and realize how selfish and one sided you are being. But when that happens it will be too late."

"You don't scare me, you know what I do. I raise fear in people."

"Which is why you were he-bitching because you thought I left you? You are so good at your job you raised fear in yourself.  Bravo." 

"What is wrong with you? You disappear, you get drunk, you challenge my manhood and all for what?"

"Just remember this conversation it will come back to bite you in the ass," Mina said walking out of the room.

 

"Did you finish him off that fast?" Syn asked sarcastically.

"You know me, I left him speechless," Mina went over and high fived her friend.

"Oh my sweet baby religious figure what do you have between your legs woman?" Bi Ni asked laughing.

"Apparently not what you do," Chelly finally spoke up. "There's no girl back there."

"You can always join us," Mina winked and blew kisses.

"No thanks, I've seen and heard your aftermath, you probably killed him," Bi Ni laughed.

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Is he coming back out?" Minho asked. "I mean you did just leave him back there."

"Maybe he should spend this time to reflect and  regroup, I'm quite the force," Mina winked. 

"Bleach. I need bleach. Taemin call one of your guys. I want to be blind," Minho whined.

"Bi Ni and Chelly you two split the chicken costs," Syn said laughing.

"Damn it," the two said in unison.

"Don't bet against Syn, she knows me the best," Mina laughed side hugging her friend.

"Who has the next question?"

"Me!" Chelly raised her hand. "Never have I ever dated my ex's friend."

Taemin, Minho, Syn and Bi Ni took their shots.

"Minho you dog," Mina laughed. 

"Hey she was hot, and he messed up," Minho said smiling to himself. "Worth it!"

"Bi Ni you are just reckless with life?" Taemin asked curiously.

Bi Ni looked at him with narrow eyes. The rum was starting to affect her. She lifted her finger uncoordinatedly and pointed at him, "You sir have no idea what you're talking about. Did you not just take a shot too?"

"Uh oh," Syn and Chelly said in unison. "The don't fuck with me finger just came out."

"This ought to be good," Mina said leaning on Minho. "You know birds of a feather flock together."

Minho looked at Mina concerned.

"I Bi Ni, like the other ladies here, live life to the fullest. We see no point in beating around the bush to make you little man children feel better about yourselves. So basically when we, I included, say fuck it, let's go for it, we aren't being reckless. We are just saying fuck you and that little box you are trying to put us in. Don't judge me Taemin, you may be extremely attractive and have nice lips and wow you have long legs..." Bi Ni trailed off from her rant. "Why are your fingers so long?"

"Earth to Bi Ni!" Chelly snapped her fingers in her face.

"Huh?"

Everyone erupted into laughter. She was completely off in her own thoughts.

"So I'm extremely attractive?" Taemin smirked at Bi Ni. "If this is how you seduced that guy and the girl, I see why it worked."

"Yeah but that means nothing at this point," Bi Ni inhaled attempting to keep up her poker face.

Taemin looked at Bi Ni and scooted closer to her, "How about now?"

Bi Ni looked at him and leaned back a little, "You are really close and it's weird."

"What happened to 'fuck it, let's go for it' hmm," Taemin asked leaning in again.

"Umm Taemin, you may not want that," Mina warned watching to the two.

"I feel like we should add commentary," Kibum finally piped in.

"What a play by play?" Syn asked slightly intrigued by the suggestion.

"And the sexual tension in the air is thick, so thick you can cut it with a knife," Kibum started to speak mimicking a sports announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are front row at the Battle of the Badass," Syn jumped in making everyone laugh again.

"You guys are so strange," Minho said to no one.

"On the left representing the ladies, we have Bi Ni our resident badass, who takes no prisoners, male or female, staring down Taemin's lips, what is she going to do?" Syn continued.

"And on the right, representing the guys teams, we have our resident pretty boy, who could probably steal your girl or your man, if he went that way, badass Taemin, teasing Bi Ni to see if she is all talk or if she is going to bite the bullet, literally," Kibum said laughing at his own joke.

The group was watching the two of them and occasionally looking at each other and laughing due to the amusement in front of them. 

"Fuck it," Bi Ni finally mumbled pouncing on Taemin knocking him back on the floor immediately attaching her lips onto his.

"Ohhhhh!" everyone celebrated in unison. Cheers and whistles came from the group watching to see how far it would go.

Bi Ni was feeling triumphant and Taemin seemed very surprised.

"Are we really going to sit here and watch them eat each other's faces?" Minho asked completely losing his composure. "This is going to turn rated R, real fast."

"Forever the party pooper," Mina scoffed. "You need to get laid."


	10. Sobering Up to Surprises - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina comes out of her drunken stupor to find she doesn't remember much.

The house was silent which was odd with so many people staying there. Mina only woke up because she suddenly couldn't breathe. Looking down she saw an arm across her chest. She silently cursed at the situation "How the hell did this happen?" Mina laid there trying to piece together the events of the previous night. Attempting to maneuver away from Jonghyun she rolled onto her back. This only made him pull her closer. She sighed and scrunched up her face, this was going to be a tough mission to pull off.

Mina closed her eyes and decided to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was a few more shots, Bi Ni and Taemin debauching her couch and scarring her friends for life. Jonghyun flinging her over his shoulder. Lots of hoots and hollers. She hated this part about drinking. It's not that she completely blacked out but she would have to retrace some of her steps from the night before to piece it all together. 

Looking around to find clues in her room she noticed the door was shut and locked which meant she was right, some of the people from last night were still in her house. Mina tried again to get away from the death grip of her boyfriend, this time rolling herself onto the floor.

"You would think I was special forces or something," she said to herself quietly.

Feeling carpet on her ass she immediately looked down to see why. Mina gasped and looked up on the bed and back down again. She was naked. "Oh hell no, he wasn't supposed to be getting any from me!" she thought to herself. 

Deciding against her impulse to yank the covers off the bed and proceed to punch him in the kidneys, Mina just got up and made her way to the bathroom across the room. She brushed her teeth and washed her face humming a made up song in her head. She hopped in the shower because she refused to walk out of the room smelling like sex and rum. Mina had an image to uphold. 

*************************************

On the other side of the house more interesting events were happening. Bi Ni pulled the cover from over her head and cursed the sun for rising. She stretched her body making a very loud groaning sound. 

"Heeeyyyyyy!!!!" she heard a male voice say from the other end of the bed. 

Bi Ni quickly turned her head to see who it was only to see the top of a head. She pulled the blanket down from the other end to reveal the whole face.

"TAEMIN?!?!" she yelled with a shocked face as she tried to pull the covers up on her body.

Taemin just laughed at her dramatic display. Bi Ni was less than amused by his reaction. She clearly remembered leaving him in the living room. 

"Guess you aren't as bad ass as you thought," he said throwing the rest of the cover off of his body.

"You called me reckless but end up in the same bed as me?" Bi Ni said laughing. "You are truly something else Taemin. If you wanted to get me in bed you just had to ask."

"I know, especially after you attacked my lips last night," Taemin snickered. "You are quite the skilled kisser, wanna do it again?"

Bi Ni sucked her teeth at the statement. She already knew that she was a good kisser. There was a reason why guys and girls liked her.

"Pity Syn and Mina had to step in and pull us apart," Taemin said scooting down to her end of the bed.

Bi Ni thought back in her head about what happened the night before.

_"Bi Ni and Taemin you two better cut it out!" Syn yelled._

_"Put your hands where I can see them both of you," Mina followed up._

_"Please tell me that they are not groping each other?" Minho asked grimacing._

_"Taemin get your hand from under her shirt!" Kibum yelled._

_"Get up and stop them," Mina nudged Minho._

_"Oh HELL NO!" he said shaking his head._

_"Umm Mina?" Chelly said lowly, "I think she just shoved her hands down the front of Taemin's pants."_

_"OH Fuck no! That's it! Not on my couch," Mina yelled as she scrambled to get up, heading towards the pair angrily._

_When she got to them, she grabbed Taemin by the back of the neck and squeezed. He flinched and yelped immediately stopping the molestation of Bi Ni's chest. Mina then started to pull him off of Bi Ni towards the floor._

_"I said not on my couch!"_

_"Damn she's strong," Minho said taking another shot. "No wonder Jjong hasn't come out of his room."_

_Syn and Chelly laughed at his statement._

_"Bi Ni you go sit at the table and order the chicken, and Taemin just lay there. Stay down!!"_

"Mina is going to be mad at you this morning," Bi Ni giggled.

"If I'm not mistaken both of us were caught," Taemin said attempting to defend himself.

"Yeah but she expects that from me," Bi Ni laughed.

***********************************************************

While in the shower Mina looked down at her hand and noticed something that wasn't there before. A ring. A huge diamond ring, on her ring finger, on her left hand. 

"What the hell is this?" she screamed.

Panic set in because Mina remembers no proposal. If she did get proposed to she was too drunk to remember and what kind of woman would that make her? No way in hell would he propose to her while she was drunk, she thought to herself. Mina finally finished her shower and tossed on a pair of black leggings and a black and white flannel shirt. She looked at the bed and saw that Jonghyun wasn't there. 

"Where is he?" she said aloud leaving the room.

She walked down the hall and heard soft giggles coming from one room. It sounded like Bi Ni. 

"Note to self: BURN THE SHEETS!!!" she yelled walking past the door.

Mina heard noises coming from the kitchen which was a good thing. That means she wouldn't have to cook alone or maybe not at all. She passed the kitchen and went to the living room. Surprisingly, everything was already cleaned up. 

"Morning Sunshine," Kibum said looking up from his cup of coffee.

"Ha, morning," Mina laughed. "I don't know if Syn told you but I am not a morning person."

"I warned him," Syn laughed handing her a cup of coffee in her favorite mug.

"Thank you my bestest sister friend in the whole wide world," Mina said smiling stupidly.

"Yeah yeah yeah you're welcome," Syn said rolling her eyes, "So what happened last night? Last thing I saw was you being carried off caveman style by that guy in the kitchen."

"Me?" Mina questioned looking around the room.

"Ask him what happened, I'm sure he would be more than willing to explain," Syn said pointing to the kitchen.

"He is actually cooking so something is up," Kibum added. "he doesn't often cook."

Syn looked at Kibum like she wanted to ask him something else.

"Remember I told you this morning, cooking has never been his thing, his Mom does it," he reminded her.

"You too seem to be quite the pair," Mina observed.

"We are just very similar," Kibum defended putting an arm around Syn.

Syn looked down at her feet and grinned.

Mina leaned in to Syn, "You will spare no detail." And she walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Jjongie," Mina said kindly. "What are you up too?"

"Good morning Love," Jonghyun replied not even turning around. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, I guess, I don't remember a whole lot but there are two things I know for sure."

"Oh?" he chuckled. "What could that be?" He asked finally turning around.

Mina was a bit thrown off by his demeanor. He wasn't mad and he seemed genuinely interested in what she was going to say next. 

"So... I know for a fact that I wasn't naked in the living room with guests," Mina stated.

"Correct you were not," he said smirking. She hated that the most because it made him seem arrogant.

"So...explanation," she said holding her hands out expectantly.

"You got loud, you got aggressive, you slapped Minho for calling you crazy after you warned him several times not to. You laid on Syn and cried about how sad your life was and why everyone you love does dumb shit and ends up dead," Jonghyun explained leaning on the counter.

Mina stood there silently listening to what he was saying. All of his words were true, he wasn't good at lying when standing directly in front of someone. 

Jonghyun was amused by her reactions. Her eyes opened widely when she heard about the slap and then she squinted when he talked about her confession.

"Kibum knocked on the bedroom door and suggested that I save you from yourself. You then decided it would be a good idea to flail around like a 2 year old that wasn't ready for her nap. So I picked you up and tossed you over my shoulder. Still kicking and screaming you continuously reminded me how mad at me you were because and I quote 'I love you but you are doing dumb shit and you are going to end up dead and then I will be alone and never have anyone to love again and I hate cats so I won't become the crazy cat lady but I don't have a dick so who is going to potty train our son? Oh no I'll never have sex again. Do you see what you've caused? I'm literally going to have cobwebs down there.' which I found to be interesting because I didn't even know you were pregnant and last I checked I'm not dead," he finished crossing his arms still leaning against the counter.

Mina felt hot in the cheeks, she knows that she is a force sober, but drunk she is something else completely. Her honesty still comes out but it becomes raw and comical and every ridiculous theory her brain can come up with explodes out of her mouth.

"So when is the baby due?"

"Um that doesn't explain my nakedness," she said clearing her throat attempting to remain in control of herself.

Jonghyun stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at her and licked his lips, "What do you think Love?"

Mina gasped and her eyes widened, "While I was drunk?! Like passed out?"

Jonghyun didn't move a muscle and just stared at her. Mina's eyes were darting back and forth waiting for him to say something but nothing came. Finally she stopped and realized he was joking and started to laugh.

"Exactly," he said. "You know me better than that, but I did undress you because you sweat when you drink and you kept whining about how your 'beautiful thighs were being choked to death by these devil leggings' so I took everything off except your bra and panties. You took that off yourself and then rambled for about 20 minutes before you finally passed out."

"Sounds plausible," Mina shrugged. "Okay and now the second thing."

"Okay what second thing?" he asked taking a pot off the stove and putting it on the bar that separates the kitchen from the dining room.

"This," Mina said holding up her hand wiggling her fingers. "This doesn't belong to me."

"Oh I see that," he said nonchalantly walking past her out of the kitchen. "It's yours obviously since it is on your hand."

"Jjongie, come on," she whined following behind him closely. "Where did it come from?"

"Come on what?" he asked turning abruptly. "It does belong to you. I got it for you. It came from a jeweler. It was custom made."

Mina looked at her hand and then back at him and then back at her hand. She stomped her foot annoyed by his lackadaisical response.

"Okay so it's gift," she said unsurely. "A gift for what reason?"

"Reason?"

"Yes a reason! Don't parrot me right now," Mina said feeling her heart rate increase.

"So I need a reason to put an engagement ring on my girlfriend of 3 years?"

Mina was speechless.

"I assumed you needed an engagement before we get married in six months right?"

Mina still couldn't find words.

"Who gets married without even being engaged first?" Jonghyun laughed.

"You are kidding me right?!" Mina finally blurted out. 

"No I am not," he said getting down on one knee in front of her.

Several gasps were heard in the room. Their audience of two turned into an audience of six. 

"Park Mi Na, you are it for me. I realized last night that the same fear you have of losing me I have of losing you, so I am more than willing to in your words again, stop doing dumb shit, so that I can potty train our son. So will you marry me?" he finally asked.

Mina looked down at him. His brown eyes were soft and staring back at her. She had no visible expression other than shock. Jonghyun cleared his throat nervously.

"Mina?"

Mina finally processed every word and what was going on and yelled, "Yes!"

Everyone one in the room clapped for the newly engaged couple. Syn walked over to her friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"I told you so." 

"You knew?"

"I helped pick out the ring."

Mina pulled away from her friend and looked at her shocked. Mina was starting her signs of bursting into tears.

"Don't cry," Syn cooed. "Jonghyun fix it!"

Syn moved over and made room for him to slide in. He cupped her face and started to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. 

"Why are you crying? This is a good thing."

"I.....I don't know...."

"What do you mean you don't know? You had to know this was coming."

"I guess.... No...I didn't know. Damn it, I hate being like this."

"Are you sure you want to marry this mess here?" Minho asked sarcastically.

"Okay so you've overstayed your welcome it's time for you to go," Jonghyun responded nodding his head at the door. "Slumber party's over!"

"I was just kidding man you're really going to put me out?" Minho asked feeling slightly betrayed.

"Yes, my fiance and I have things to prepare so yes, and because you can't keep your trap shut you ruined it for everyone else."

"Probably working on that son you were talking about," Minho said under his breath. Chelly slapped him on the arm.

"You are totally an ass," Chelly said walking past him to the newly engaged couple. "Congrats you two I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," Mina said sniffling.

Chelly hugged her and started to walk away, "I better be in the wedding party you better not have me in anything ugly."

"Don't worry I will make sure she doesn't," Syn piped up.

"Right because everyone in this room knows you will be the Maid of Honor," Chelly snickered.

"Naturally," Syn grinned putting her arm around Mina's shoulders. "Who else wants to deal with this soon to be emotional wreck?"

"I'm not that bad," Mina cut in defending herself.

"Riiiiight," Chelly laughed. "Why are you crying again?"

"You know what never mind, I'm finding you the fluffiest sleeves in the world!" Mina joked. "They are going to block your face."

"Okay ladies and with that being said time to go," Jonghyun interrupted.

All of the women looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What?!" he asked looking at all of them. "We all know when she starts throwing fashion around it gets ugly. I'm doing you all a favor."

"Yup he's right time to go," Bi Ni chirped. "Taemin you promised me food, let's go."

Mina grabbed Bi Ni by the arm and yanked her back, "You will call me later and we will discuss this," She said tilting her head at Taemin.

"Jeez Mama Bear could you be anymore overprotective," Bi Ni whined.

"Try me," Mina said.

"Just comply," Syn said, "You know how she is plus she is really looking out for you."

Syn looked at Mina and winked, "Alright I'm out!"

Kibum jumped up from the couch, "I'll take you Syn." He volunteered.

"I'm thankful but I'm sure you want to go home and wash or something," Syn tried to explain.

"Huh?" Kibum questioned.

"The room we stayed in is mine, so I've already washed and dressed for the day, You probably have not and you don't strike me as the '2-days same clothes' kind of guy," Syn clarified.

"You are right," Kibum agreed. "So we meet up later?"

"Sure why not," Syn smiled.

Kibum kissed her on the cheek and they both left the apartment followed by stares.

"So this was her plan?" Minho said lowly to Chelly.

"What plan?" she asked entertaining him.

"For her to set up Jjong's friends with her inner circle," he explained. "She is quite the sneaky one."

"Who said I even like you?" Chelly asked.

"Wait what?" Minho asked amused. "You don't like me?"

"You just automatically assumed that Mina was trying to set us up and you don't know even know if I have a boyfriend or if I even like men," Chelly scolded. "Be glad you're cute because your mouth is going to get you in trouble."

Chelly waved at Mina and Jonghyun and left a slack jawed Minho in the doorway.

"Bye you guys," Chelly smiled. "Mina call me later, Jonghyun congrats on your engagement to my bestie. Call me later."

Mina and Chelly blew kisses at each other like they always do with when they leave each other.

Minho turned and looked at the couple and smiled, "I am really happy you found someone Jjong, I mean it, she may be mean and evil to me but she is obviously everything to you."

Jonghyun didn't say anything back and smiled. Minho waved at the door and walked out slowly.

"I will call you later," Jonghyun called behind him. But Minho heard nothing because he was too busy calling after Chelly asking her to 'Wait Up!'

"You and I have something to celebrate," Jonghyun grinned.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Mina asked seriously.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it," he answered. "Do you doubt my love for you?"

"I. No. I don't. Maybe. Look I'm confused, you lied to me and I love you and I'm afraid that you may have done this to curb my anger."

"Didn't you hear Syn earlier, she helped me pick out the ring weeks ago, so this was going to happen and believe it or not I picked it for today."

"Why today? And I will verify with Syn."

"Do you even know the date?"

"No I kinda escaped from the room and left my phone."

"Yeah my little ninja, I noticed, You weren't that quiet."

Mina laughed.

"Three years ago, courtyard on campus, I walked into you, backwards, while you had your head down trying to figure out where to go next."

"You broke my nail and made me drop my books."

"I apologized and offered to show you around and you said 'why? so I could break something else'."

"You realize that your first impression wasn't the greatest?"

"Yes, but I smiled at you and here we are."

"You gave me puppy eyes are you serious?" Mina asked. "The smile didn't come until after I accepted your apology."

"Before or after, the fact is you can't resist me and you know it," Jonghyun grinned. He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her down the hall. "That is why we are currently engaged and you are my fiance so with no interruptions we celebrate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bonus Fries" are coming.  
> There will be a few spin off chapters that will have time lapsed moments to detail highlights of the characters and their relationships. They are not required reading. The story works well without them.


	11. Meet the Parents - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina meets the parents. In the end everyone has a good laugh.

"Jonghyun stop we need to go," Mina said swatting him from her neck.

"Love, five more minutes we won't be late," he tried to bargain with her.

"We absolutely can not be late for dinner with your parents, that's a horrible first impression," Mina said moving away. "And late with hickey's on my neck, that says sex recently."

"My dad already likes you and my mom isn't that hard to please," Jonghyun whined. "Two days Mina, I've had to share you and there has been no sex for two days."

"Are you whining at me?" 

"I'm just making my point with emotional emphasis."

"Basically whining."

Jonghyun whined again and pouted. Mina turned and looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

"Why are you being so dramatic?'

"I'm not being dramatic I'm being neglected, there is a huge difference."

"Jonghyun what are you even talking about?" Mina asked grabbing her other earring.

"Since Wednesday night you've spent time with everyone else but me."

Mina looked at him and tilted her head, "Explain."

"Thursday you shopped with Syn and came home and drank with everyone else, and tonight I have to share you with my parents," he said crossing his arms. "It's not very fair, I'm still injured you know."

"Man up Jjongie, you got yourself hurt and I reacted to that matter, don't like it, don't let it happen again," Mina said tapping his nose.

"Mean."

"Mean would be turning down your proposal in front of our friends, mean would be making you go to dinner with your parents alone. MEAN would be putting you out and never talking to you again," Mina said sweetly. "I'm not mean."

Jonghyun stood there thinking of what to say next. Many things came to mind and he could let them all spill out one by one. However, he considered the fact that they were going to his parents at their request so it was best to save the argument until later.

Mina watched him knowing that he was thinking about how to handle this best. She knew he could say something to make her angry and she welcomed the challenge. She knew that she could be forceful with her words and he generally would not let her get away with it because he was just as forceful with his. It seemed that this time would be a time that she was going to get away with it.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked changing the subject and the mood in the room.

"I am actually so I guess we can go," Mina answered pleasantly.

"You know this isn't really a big deal to meet my parents right?" Jonghyun said walking out of the room.

"I don't know if I should be scared or offended."

"Probably a little of both," he laughed. "Scared because they can be overwhelming and offended because much like you they say whatever they want. Good or Bad."

"Seems like we will get along very well," Mina said grabbing her jacket from the closet.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said rolling his eyes up in his head.

After a half hour drive Mina and Jonghyun had arrived at his parent's house. It was in the same area as Mina's grandfather's house. All of the homes in this area belonged to rich families. Be it legal money or illegal money, living in this area meant that there was wealth to spare. Like many of the homes on the street their home was gated and fenced. The gate that blocked the driveway carried a very large K across the opening. Much like Mina's grandfather's house the yard was well manicured and there were smaller buildings and stables dotted around the property. 

"You can meet my horse if you want to," Jonghyun said breaking the silence.

"Sure we can do that," Mina agreed still looking out of the window. "So you grew up here?"

"Yeah, I still come stay here every now and then," he explained. "Many of my father's colleagues live over here too."

Mina shook her head in understanding.

"One of the two men who started this lives maybe 20 minutes from here, but he got out," he continued to chatter.

"I wonder why," Mina said in almost a whisper.

"There were rumors but I know he is legal now. He still keeps in touch though."

Mina thought back to what the chairman had told her about how close their families were when they were younger.

"I do know he has a granddaughter but rumor has it he shipped her off to the US and changed her name and made her get plastic surgery so that no one could recognize her."

Mina laughed out loud at the statement he just made.

"That's not funny, that's actually really sad and because you don't have people trying to kill you, you wouldn't understand how much her life had to change," Jonghyun said looking at Mina highly offended.

"I think that is just a little ridiculous," Mina said trying to calm her laughter. "Plus you look at me as if I offended your first love."

"Well you kinda did," Jonghyun said putting the car in park and putting his hands in his lap.

Mina said nothing because he seemed very upset by her comment.

"I get it you are originally from Korea and moved to the States when you were young and then you rebounded and came back here to study for whatever reason. You are lucky, you get to live your life free and without fear of retaliation. Yes we were kids but we were born within days of each other and our parents were best friends, but without a doubt that girl was truly my best friend we probably would have gotten married. I don't remember a lot and I feel bad because one day she could walk right past me and I would never even know. I got lucky because my Dad didn't have to ship me off to protect me."

Jonghyun looked genuinely hurt. Mina looked at him and immediately felt bad. Not because she had made the joke about the girl being his first love. Not because she was that girl he had just defended. Mina felt bad because Jonghyun was really distraught and stressed about her whereabouts. Yet she was alive and well not hidden, nor did she have a new name or face. 

The part that made her feel even worse was that unfortunately, he was right because there he was sitting directly next to his best friend and he didn't even know it was her. 

"I understand and I'm sorry," Mina finally said. "You are right because I know what it's like to have people taken from me."

"Like your parents that you never ever want to talk about?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh, never talking about them," Mina repeated. 

"Fair enough, I can't even remember her name so that tells you what kind of friend I am," Jonghyun finished. "So I guess we should go in now because my parents are literally standing in the door bouncing up and down."

He wasn't joking, his mother and father were visibly excited to see both of them. Jonghyun got out first and went around to meet Mina on the other side. When she got out of the car she saw his mother grab her husband tightly. 

"Jjongie did your Mother just squeal?" Mina whispered lowly so no one else could hear.

"Yes Love I believe she did," he said behind his forced smile.

Jonghyun grabbed her hand and they both made their way up the steps to the house.

"Hi Mom! Dad," Jonghyun greeted awkwardly. "This is Mina, my uh fiance."

"Son you don't introduce the woman you are going to spend the rest of your life with as 'uh fiance'" his father joked.

"It's okay Mr. Kim I'm used to him being like this," Mina interrupted, "You know he isn't the best with words."

"Hello Mina I am Soo Hee and it is so nice to finally meet you," She said reaching out to grab Mina's hands.

Mina moved forward and put her hands out expecting her to inspect the new ring on her finger. Instead she squeezed her hands tightly and pulled her close for a hug.

"I am so happy to see you alive and well and looking like your mother," she whispered. "I thought about you every day and now I can take care of you like I promised my best friend I would."

Mina gasped at her words, 'She knows who I am.' Mina looked at the Chairman out of the corner of her eye. He gave her a soft smile and winked at her. He definitely told his wife about Mina's real identity.

Soo Hee pulled back from the hug with tears in her eyes, "You are absolutely beautiful Mina. Welcome to the family."

"Wow Mom you never greet me like that," Jonghyun protested behind the ladies.

"You don't matter anymore son, Mina is the daughter I've always wanted," Soo Hee giggled. "Come on honey let's get you inside so we can eat."

"Son you realize that we have just become nonexistent to both of them right?" Hyesung said nudging his son playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mina loves me, she said yes to my proposal," Jonghyun said nudging him back.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your bank account is about to say another," Hyesung continued to joke, "Mostly the word 'HELP'"

Jonghyun groaned and followed his father into the house. The first thing he heard upon entering was laughter coming from his mother and his fiance.

"Dad I'm so screwed," Jonghyun said looking at the two women buzz around each other.

"Yup." was the only thing his father followed up with.

"So have you guys picked a date?" SooHee asked.

"Moooom I just proposed this morning," Jonghyun whined. "Don't rush us."

"Stop whining Jjongie, it's not very manly," Mina joked.

Hyesung laughed and cleared his throat, "She wants grandbabies and now that you two are getting married that falls on you guys."

Jonghyun and Mina choked on air. 

"I guess that's a no to grandbabies anytime soon?" Soo Hee giggled.

"Eventually, but not now," Mina clarified. "I'm not wanting kids in the next two years."

"Yeah she wants to finish school and have fancy degrees," Jonghyun mocked.

"What are you even in school for?" Mina asked with a raised brow.

"Business and Finance," he answered matter of factly. "You know that we met during Economics because I asked for your notes."

"Oh yes I remember, you fell asleep behind me, snored, drooled on your paper and begged me for my notes."

"It was love at first sight and you know it."

"Maybe for you it was, I thought it was a bad pick up line."

"Right it was so bad that I somehow managed to pick YOU up and carry you all the way to my parents house 3 years later, my lovely fiance."

Mina snorted at his conclusion, "You win this time Mr. Kim."

"I shall relish in my win for the next twenty-four hours."

"You two get along very well," Soo Hee observed, "You remind me of us."

"Unfortunately," they said in unison.

Hyesung and Soo Hee looked at each other and smiled. Hyesung nodded his head in agreement to an unsaid statement.

"When are you going back to the states?" Hyesung asked.

"Next year so that I can get the rest of my stuff and spend some time with my family before I move permanently," she answered.

"I didn't know you were from the States," Soo Hee feigned ignorance.

"My mom is from Florida and she moved here to get married and then when my parents passed away I went back to my maternal family," Mina explained. "No matter what would have happened I was supposed to come back here to study and be with my grandfather, that's what my parents wanted. So I guess you guys will be meeting him soon."

Hyesung and Soo Hee looked at each other again. Soo Hee this time looked hurt because of Mina's short story. Mina noticed the odd exchange between the two while Jonghyun pushed spinach around his plate.

"Well I want you to know that I am ready and willing and excited to help with the wedding plans and anything else you may ever need," Soo Hee said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Which reminds me Jjongie me and Mom are going out next Tuesday," Mina smiled.

"Help. MEEE," Jonghyun groaned to his father.

"Sorry son, daughter she always wanted and future grandchildren, you lose," Hyesung said smirking.

"We aren't going to be that bad," Soo Hee said playfully swatting at her husband.

"What's not what my wallet predicts," he responded lowly.

"Keep it up. I have a prediction from the couch," Soo Hee threatened.

"Black card or gold card?" Hyesung offered.

"Black of course," She smiled cheekily, "Mina we are going to have a ball!"

"DAD?!?!" Jonghyun called looking for an explanation as to what just occurred.

"Do you know what couch means?"

"Yes I know what a couch is."

"No son, do you know what it means?" he said through his teeth with an emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

Mina and Soo Hee burst into laughter. Jonghyun looked at the ladies and then to his father who was raising an eye brow suggestively.

"Ohhh! DAD! MAN! Noooooo. OH COME ON. Really?!?! At the dinner table?!?" Jonghyun blurted loudly, showing how shocked and grossed out he was at the insinuation. 

"How do you think you got here?" his father asked sipping his wine amused.

"That's it! Dinner is over!" Jonghyun yelled dramatically pushing himself away and practically running away from the table.

"Are you sure you still want him?" Hyesung asked pointing to the direction his traumatized son exited out of.

Mina laughed and looked in the same direction, "I do, there is no one else who can throw a tantrum like that and still be cute."

"AWWW," Soo Hee and Hyesung cooed together.

"I guess I should get the man child before he thinks I abandoned him and took your side," Mina said sliding back from the table.


	12. Passionate Residuals - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood clubhouse make for good private time.

"What if your parents walk in on us?" Mina asked squirming and breathing heavily.

"They won't, dad is too busy trying to make sure he doesn't end up on the couch," Jonghyun said sliding his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. "We'll just blame them for wanting grandkids."

Somehow on their way to the stables to meet the horses the two ended up in a serious make out session. There was a "special clubhouse" on the way that only Jonghyun used when friends came to hang out. In the dark they found themselves connected at the lips with hands roaming everywhere leaving them both mildly exposed. 

"Ahh stop biting me," Mina whined tilting her head back further giving him more access to her neck.

"Deal with it Love, you know you are enjoying this," he said grinning against her neck. Jonghyun continued to kiss and bite on her neck as he moved down to her collar bone. 

"Don't be cocky Jonghyun," Mina said bracing herself against the wall that was supporting her.

Jonghyun pushed her harder against the wall so she couldn't escape.

"You know how much I hate waiting," he said pulling away from her slightly. "I think you made me wait on purpose."

Jonghyun grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up so that she should wrap her legs around his waist. Mina gasped being unprepared for his sudden movement.

"Are we going to bang on the wall?" Mina asked sarcastically.

"No! Fuck No why..." he answered flustered walking across the room with her body still wrapped around his. 

"Where are we go~ing...fuck Jjongie."

"Shh," he answered slowly running his tongue up the side of her neck. Mina moaned with her mouth closed, breathing through her nose. 

"Jjongie I'm not rushing you but please hurry up."

"You get to wait like me," he whispered against her neck, leaving light touches with his lips.

Jonghyun stopped walking and slowly leaned over a couch on the back wall of the clubhouse. Mina tightened her grip around his neck as she felt her body being lowered. He made a mental note of how she didn't panic like she was in danger.

He put his hands on each side of her head and brought his knees in between her legs. He stared at her making sure that he could see her eyes. Even in this position Mina had a softness that radiated from her. He smiled and then cocked his eyebrow.

"Best part about the clubhouse," he said practically growling, "it's so far from the house no one can hear you scream."

He capitalized on the last word by dragging his teeth across her earlobe.

"Oh. My. Fuck~" Mina moaned squirming beneath him.

"I like the way that sounds," he groaned grinding his pelvis against her spread legs.

Jonghyun slid his hand back up her outer thigh inching the skirt up along the way.

"Your thighs are so soft," he mumbled breaking their kiss, "I can't wait to get them wrapped around me."

"Why wait?" she asked attempting to hold onto her last strings of composure. Mina moved her hands from around his neck and brought them down to the hem of her skirt.

Jonghyun rested his forehead against hers. She lifted her butt up and pulled the skirt up so it bunched up around her waist. 

Even though the room was not well lit he could see the black lace panties scattered with red bows she was wearing. 

"I knew it," he said kissing her again.

"Knew what?"

He chuckled at her feigned innocence. Two can play that game, he thought to himself. Jonghyun licked his lips slowly and began to lift his shirt over his head keeping his eyes glued to Mina's. He saw the breath she took which almost looked like a hiccup and he smirked with satisfaction.

Jonghyun tossed the shirt onto the floor and took his hands slid his hands from her knees up her thighs. Keeping his touches light he moved his hands to her inner thighs. Using only the pads of his finger tips he traced small figure eights across her sensitive skin. Moving to the spot where her panties touched the juncture of her thighs and pelvis, he created smaller more determined figure eights across the lace. 

Mina's gasped and tensed her body under his touch. "I wonder how long I could do this to you before it becomes too much Love," he hummed. Mina laid there squirming as he continued to graze the lace. 

"Not long," she panted.

"So I probably shouldn't do this," he said sliding his finger inside of her panties, running his finger down her folds.

Mina moaned loudly as he continued to rub his fingers up and down.

"You are so wet already," Jonghyun murmured to himself continuing to slide his fingers around her clit.

Mina moaned again but louder when he started to rub her again.

"I guess you aren't worried about my parents anymore."

"No~ I'm not..."

"Good."

***************

It had been several weeks since dinner with Jonghyun's parents and he had been out of work. He went out during the day and was back before ten. Even when he was gone he called or sent texts regularly. With Mina being uneasy about his job, he was doing everything possible to make sure she was comfortable again.

"Jjongie get up," Mina said shaking her fiance.

He groaned and rolled away from her.

"Your phone is ringing and it's annoying," Mina said sighing with frustration. Sleep had been escaping her and once she got there being disturbed was a death sentence.

Jonghyun groaned and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, "What?!?!"

The room was silent minus the muffled voice on the phone. Whoever it was sounded urgent and panicked.

"I'm on my way," Jonghyun said getting completely out of bed.

Her tossed the phone on the bed and looked at Mina apologetically. 

"I'm sorry babe I have to go," Jonghyun spoke quietly running his hand through his hair. "Something is happening and I HAVE to be there."

Mina looked at him and nodded her head.

"I promise I will be back before you go for registration in the morning," he explained.

"I love you, don't get hurt," Mina said in the same low tone.

"Will you help me get ready?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Mina said with undertones of sadness. Something about this call, at this time and his mood told Mina this was not going to end well. She had been overly emotional and physically drained. School was starting and she was planning an extravagant wedding which was taking a toll on her. Having Jonghyun home was her only peace and that had been ruined.

Mina walked slowly down the hall beating him out of the bedroom. She prepared his normal items for his late outings. She grabbed his boots, his gloves, his hat and the new leather jacket she had purchased for him days ago.

Jonghyun walked around her to the bench where he normally sat and grabbed the items and began to dress himself. Mina passed each item to him on autopilot. Neither of them spoke. He was tense, which let Mina know she was right about her premonition. 

"You promised to come back," Mina said breaking the silence.

"I will Love," he said forcing a smile. "I always come back." 

Jonghyun stood and hugged Mina. He squeezed her tighter than normal making the hug feel desperate. There was a soft knock on the door of their shared home and Jonghyun slowly let go. 

"Kiss before you go," Mina said trying to put herself back together.

"Of Course," Jonghyun said. 

The kiss was brief and hurried. Direct on the lips. Long enough to have made an impact. Short enough to create a sense of longing. 

"I will see you in the morning," he said opening the door. He turned around again before he shut the door, "I love you."

Mina whispered back an I love you too and the click of the door ended their conversation.

Mina felt sick to her stomach, a feeling that she didn't often have. The room was warm and her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her ears. She felt the urge to vomit and immediately took off down the hall. Dropping on her knees she leaned into the toilet and began to dry heave. She was hoping that whatever was making her stomach upset would come up and end her suffering. The beads of sweat running down her temples and down her back were making it worse. Jonghyun being gone was starting to affect her more. She needed to tell him that he may want to start looking at a different line of employment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked out loud knowing that there was no one to respond to her question.

Mina sat back on her heels, toes and knees being cushioned by the fluffy white carpet on the floor. She reached above her head to pull down her monogrammed washcloth to mop the sweat from her face. Tossing it on the floor, she slowly stood up and dragged herself into her room. Mina threw herself on Jonghyun's side of the bed and sighed because the cool sheets comforted her overheated body. She held her left hand up to look at the ring that sat perfectly on her finger, a habit that started directly after the engagement. She sighed and rolled on her side getting comfortable on the cool pillow. It still smelled like him and that smell slowly lulled her to sleep.

The phone ringing again woke Mina up for the second time that morning. Realizing that Jonghyun wasn't in the bed she scrambled to reach her phone. Looking at the screen she saw the name. Something went wrong.

"Dr. Jinki."

"HELLO!" Mina yelled before even letting the phone reach her ear.

"Taemin is on his way to pick you up, and he is going to bring you here," Jinki said flatly.

"Why? Why would he come get me? Send Minho!" Mina yelled at the doctor.

"I can't Mina he needs to be treated too," Jinki responded noticing the panic in her voice.

"Put Jjong on the phone," Mina demanded.

"I can't Mina I'm sorry," Jinki started. "He isn't in the position to speak right now."

"What?! Can't speak?! Jinki is he dead?" Mina's voice shook as she started to panic.

"No Mina he isn't, I can guarantee that," Jinki said with conviction. "Taemin will be arriving any minute now."

"Jinki! Jinki!" Mina yelled into the phone but the call had already been disconnected.

Mina jumped out of bed and grabbed the first clean pair of leggings she could find. She ripped her t-shirt over her head and threw it across the room. She found a black long sleeved tunic on the chair by the door and yanked it over her head. Mina grabbed her phone and her wristlet and jogged down the hall. She sat down on the bench by the door and put her boots on. There was a soft knock on the door followed by the sound of her code number being entered. 

"Mina," a soft voice said from the other side of the door.

Mina looked up to see Taemin's face. He looked tired and on edge and Mina couldn't hold herself together anymore. Her silent sobs turned into body shaking cries. Taemin moved to her side and tried to console her.

"Mina it's really okay," Taemin said rubbing her back in circles.

"No~" she forced out tucking her head down between her knees.

"Mina we should go," he said softly trying to calm her down.

Mina saw blood on Taemin's pant leg and that sickly feeling came back to her again. This time Mina didn't make it down the hall. She vomited in the hallway. 

"Mina!" Taemin yelled running behind her but coming to a complete halt when he saw what had happened.

Mina was crouched over crying still.

"Don't worry I will have someone come clean this up. In the meantime let's clean you up and get you to Jjongie," he said nonchalantly. He wanted her to feel comfortable even if she had just puked on the floor.


End file.
